


Old Love But In Shapes That Renew

by epsilon_eta



Series: Old Love But In Shapes That Renew [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation AU, a teeny tiny mention of alcohol, and implied shameful masturbation, and some mildly sexy action on a train, but alex is thirsty af, death mention, i know that sounds weird and it probably is, kind of obvious lmao, theres some texting as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilon_eta/pseuds/epsilon_eta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Alexander Hamilton."</p><p>And Aaron's world stopped. The smile on his face drooped and his already out-stretched hand stopped in the air. <em>My name is Alexander Hamilton.</em> The man before him said it like it didn't even matter, like he hadn't just destroyed Aaron's world. He vaguely registered Hamilton talking to him, the worried look in his eyes but Aaron couldn't reply, couldn't do anything but stare, stare, stare. Alexander. Apparently he had said the other's name aloud because Aaron could hear a faint "yes?". A warm hand was rested on his arm and Alexander, Alexander Hamilton, was slightly shaking his arm. That was what eventually pulled Aaron from his shock and he could hear Alexander talking about getting somebody, asking if he should call someone, if this happened often but Aaron just shook his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello!! thanks for clicking on this fic and hopefully reading it!! i havent written in about six months and even longer since i've written fanfic. i was crying to my friend about hamburr reincarnation au and they inspired me to write it so thanks baby girl <3  
> the title is inspired by this http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/541723-unending-love-i-seem-to-have-loved-you-in-numberless  
> i hope u enjoy!!  
> (i changed my urls n crap everywhere but ao3 wont let me change it chapterwise so dont believe the past me in the other chapters, my tumblr is petit-hammie, my twitter is @petit_hammie and my instagram is petit_hammie as well. ok thank for the attention gbye)

_The sun was just rising over the city as a group of three men descended onto the hill he was already standing upon. The smallest of them, dressed in a black coat and his glasses perched high on his nose, quickly glanced over to where he stood but as soon as his gaze was reciprocated, nearly violet eyes slipped back to the ground. The gun was heavy in his hand as he unwillingly picked it up, the other man doing the same. Just apologize, we have worthier pursuits! A last glimpse at the hope that is nearly gone, the hope that he will step down, apologize, they both do and they can life in relative peace for a few more years, just like they’ve done before. What happened since that evening in 1776, that dimly lit pub? What had led to them standing before each other, holding a gun towards each other? He looked over one more time before he spun around: a deep frown etched into the soft skin between his eyes, fitting into the surrounding area with its wrinkles and deep eyebags. His light eyes, they used to be filled with so much hope and wonder, admiration from time to time. What happened, when had they become like this? Someone was counting, was it van Ness or Pendleton? He didn’t know. Suddenly. Ten. He spun around and fired, in the same exact moment he saw Alexander firing into the air, eyes locked with Aaron’s. Two screams rippled through the morning air before it fell quiet again; both anguished and in pain._

“Wait!”

*

“Wait!” Scrambling, his legs entangled with and covered in bed sheets, his body covered in a light coat of sweat, Aaron sat up in his bed. The dream, again. He hadn’t got it for a few months now and he really thought he would just forget but of course, he wouldn’t, he couldn’t. How could one forget shooting one of your better friends, shooting a man you once looked at with something that could have been love? He rubbed at his eyes, checked his phone. 4:36am. He had another three hours until he had to wake up so he could have a good breakfast and arrive to class on time. College was harder than Aaron had expected, though nothing he couldn't handle. He worked hard to be here right now and nothing could get him to stop now. 

A text message from Theodosia. She had been his friend since childhood and they had tried to date once but both realized that it didn't work between them, they were so different and worked better as friends, anyways. 

**my queen:** don't forget: if you sleep more than six hours i'll buy you coffee. love you xx (sent at 11:48pm)

Aaron almost succeeded, been to bed before Theodosia had even sent the message, but sleep came to him rarely these days. The dream had increased its frequency so every time he would awake in the wee hours of the morning and then not be able to fall asleep again. Sighing, Aaron swung his legs off the bed and stood up, stumbling a bit but safely reached his door. Maybe he could shower without his flat mate waking up. He couldn't handle the looks James shot him on mornings like these. James knew what happened in 1804, of course he knew. It was a big scandal then, is still considered to be one now. The vice president shooting and killing the former treasury secretary. Former friends dueling each other, one death, one political career destroyed.  
James. They could have been friends before but it was the wrong time, even now it was hard sometimes. Now, they had been introduced to each other, once again, by Jefferson. Even though Thomas was and still isn't one of his biggest fans, Aaron can now live with it. He had no desire to be president anymore. Thomas? He didn't know about that, it seemed like a position that fit him. Enough now though, one shouldn't linger in their past life. What happens now is important, he wasn't going to shoot Alexander again. He hadn't even found Alexander yet and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to find him. Some people were crazy about finding the people from their past lives. He was delighted to find Theodosia again, she had been ripped from him far too early last time and he made sure to not let that happen again. Aaron had met Thomas by accident (that accident being high school) and that led to him meeting James. 

So now almost everything was the same. But Alexander was missing. Missing in the sense of him not being there, not that any of them wanted him back. Maybe Aaron sometimes thinks about him and how he would look now, if he still had those amazing eyes that clearly portrayed his every emotion, if he still had that silky soft hair that's beautiful to grab onto. Maybe Aaron thinks about him sometimes.

Enough. One shouldn't linger in their past life. Aaron shook his head in a failed attempt to rid himself of these thoughts. This was like every other morning after the dream, his life was not going to magically be different and he wasn't going to magically find Alexander. He had to focus on college, on his assignments, on his future, preferably without the damned man. Last time hadn't ended well for him and he had no desire to repeat it. So the man opened his door to walk across the hall to the bathroom. James' room was on the other side of his, opposite of the bathroom so if he slept tight, which he did most nights, a short shower would not disturb him. 

The glaring light in the bathroom practically assaulted Aaron's eyes so he blindly stumbled forward until he had reached the sink. Daringly he blinked one eye open, then the other to regard himself in the mirror. Nothing much had changed, his exhaustion could not be seen, or maybe he was already used to looking exhausted all the time. The man turned on the shower and slipped out of his tanktop and underwear while the water heated up. It was pure bliss when he finally stepped under the stream of nearly scorching hot water, Aaron nearly groaned out of sheer pleasure. These dreams always left him far more stressed than he would like so more often than not he would find himself standing under way too hot water for way too long. But everything has to end at some point so after Aaron had quickly cleaned the sweat off of his body he shut off the shower and stepped out only to realize he had forgotten a towel. But it seemed as if he had a weird guardian angel because in that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Aaron?" A soft voice came from the other side of the door and said man could have slapped himself; the shower had awoken his flat mate.

"James?" An affirmative hum from the man in the hall.

"Did you forget a towel?" James asked gently and Aaron could hear him already shuffling to the cabinet in the hall. They had talked about moving their towels into their bathroom so situations like this could be avoided but they never got around doing it. The freshly showered man unlocked the door and stuck his head out into the much cooler hall, then took the towel James was handing him before closing the door again.

"Thanks." James only hummed again and Aaron hoped the other would go back to bed instead of worrying about him like he almost always did if he happened to awake alongside Aaron. His hoping was fruitless though, as he quickly realized when he stepped out of the bathroom to hear the coffee machine running. The man sighed and quickly went into his room to change into a shirt and sweatpants before joining his flat mate in the kitchen where he had already sat down and prepared a coffee for himself and Aaron. It was almost 5am now and Aaron was sure that James only had afternoon classes today so the guilt of keeping him up was even bigger than usual.

"You know you don't have to stay up with me, right? Go back to bed, James." Aaron said when he sat down. The steam of the coffee was rising above the cup and he inhaled its soft scent. He really was glad that they had invested into a more expensive coffee machine.  
"I know. But I want to. It's bothering you again so I want to help." James quietly replied and took a sip of his own coffee. Aaron didn't reply immediately but did the same, the black coffee almost too hot but it helped him wake up further.

"There's nothing you can do, unless you found out how to time travel and can beat the shit out of me so I don't shoot and kill somebody." Aaron humorlessly laughed and didn't dare to look up at his friend, already knowing that he would only find pity in his eyes. James however moved to speak, but the other only raised his hand. "Don't. I don't want to hear it. Go back to bed." Aaron quickly downed his cup and stood up, but then he felt a warm hand on his forearm. Finally, he looked up at James. His eyes weren't filled with pity, but rather a kind of fury, not anger, but something Aaron couldn't describe.

"Aaron." His voice was stronger, still kind, but with an edge to it which Aaron had rarely ever heard before. "I don't expect you to tell me every single detail but you don't need to hide your feelings from me. I know this is bothering you more than you want to admit but you can't keep going on like this." James was staring at him intently and Aaron was staring back.

"James, I-" He cut himself off and dropped back down into his chair. James hand was still on his arm and he kind of wished he would take his hand and guide him through this helpless situation but instead the hand stayed where it was, even as James moved his chair closer to Aaron's. 

"I don't pretend to know the challenges you are and were facing, I know there's nothing we can do to erase your mistakes but I know that you aren't the person you were. Yes, you're still Aaron Burr but your former mistakes don't define who you are now. Maybe you won't meet Hamilton until in a few years and I am sure you won't shoot him this time. You are a better person now, we all are, and you still have me and Theodosia and probably even Thomas to fucking stop you this time." When Aaron didn't reply, James only tightened his grip on his arm for a moment before standing up. The man took another sip of his coffee before emptying it out into the sink.

"I'm going to head back to bed, but you know where to find me if you want to talk." James rested his hand on Aaron's shoulder for a bit before retreating back to his own room. Aaron kept seated with his slowly cooling cup of coffee in front of him. It wasn't until a warming ray of sunshine became visible on the table that he moved. Aaron downed his cup of now disgustingly cold coffee and headed back to his room to spend the remaining time until he had to drive to school organizing his day.


	2. Chapter 2

The upcoming three days passed by in a near blur. The semester started out strong and he thanked his past self for reading ahead and looking into the subjects they would cover this semester so he wasn't unorganized at all. It was after school on a Wednesday now and Aaron was on his way to the library Theodosia worked in. It wasn't a big or popular one but they were close to his apartment and had a coffee lounge and the barista there was kind of cute, not Aaron's type, but still pleasing to the eye but he had already met one of his soulmates and was now waiting for the other. Talking of soulmate, there was one waiting at the reception for him. Theodosia was holding a big cup of coffee in her left hand and promptly gave it to him before she moved in to hug him.

"Good afternoon, Aaron." She said softly after they had led go and send him one of her smiles. 

"Hello, Theodosia." Aaron smiled back and he found that he didn't have to force it, unlike in school. His Theo never failed to make him feel better, even if it was just a smile or a sweet gesture, like his usual coffee order even though they both knew he hadn't slept for longer than her desired six hours. She knew what had happened, but she knew not to press Aaron about the dream and that he was glad about.

"How was school?" She asked, leaning back into her chair and taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Ah, just the usual. I need to write another essay for Lee and then read some stuff for Washington. They are all starting the semester out strong." He smiled and Theodosia reciprocated it.

"Well, then you'd better head along, college boy, wouldn't want to miss your important studies." She said the last part in, what she lovingly called, her "College-Snob" voice. Aaron playfully stuck out his tongue at her but picked up his coffee he had put on the counter and went to his usual table near one of the large windows. And then he set to work.

*

It was maybe two hours later that Aaron felt the need to stretch his legs and also needed a certain book for one of his essays so he stood up, waved to Theo at the front desk and moved into the law section of the library. Usually, there were rarely any people there but this time there was a person with dark hair standing in front of the shelves, struggling to ... reach a book? Aaron nearly laughed as he realized that the person was too tiny to reach a book on a shelf just above their reach and they were apparently too proud to just stand on one of the nearby chairs. Aaron politely cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" The unknown person whipped around as if they didn't expect any other people in a public library.

"Uh," they replied but quickly caught themselves. "Yeah, yeah. I can't reach that book." They sheepishly pointed to the book that they were previously trying to reach. Aaron nodded and took the last few steps towards the shelf and easily plucked it out. 

"There you go." He said, only barely suppressing his smile, and handed it to the stranger. On further inspection, said book was the exact book he needed as well.

"I actually need that book as well." The other person looked up at him (legitimately looked up at him, Aaron had at least three inches on them) and scrunched up their face.

"But I need it for an essay for school." They replied and Aaron nodded.

"You're in Lee's class too?" It was the stranger's time to nod.

"Yeah, and honestly he is the worst. Does he even realize what kind of horse shit is coming out of his mouth? It was my first lecture with him today and I can't decide if I'd rather shoot myself or him but honestly, it would probably be wiser to shoot myself because if I shoot him I'd have to go to jail and honestly, who has time for that?" Aaron smirked at the stranger, as they rambled on but they had apparently caught themselves again. "Oops, sorry, that was rude." They stuck out their hand and Aaron put the book from his right hand to his left hand to shake it. "My name is Alexander Hamilton."

And Aaron's world stopped. The smile on his face drooped and his already out-stretched hand stopped in the air. _My name is Alexander Hamilton._ The man before him said it like it didn't even matter, like he hadn't just destroyed Aaron's world. He vaguely registered Hamilton talking to him, the worried look in his eyes but Aaron couldn't reply, couldn't do anything but stare, stare, stare. Alexander. Apparently he had said the other's name aloud because Aaron could hear a faint "yes?". A warm hand was rested on his arm and Alexander, Alexander Hamilton, was slightly shaking his arm. That was what eventually pulled Aaron from his shock and he could hear Alexander talking about getting somebody, asking if he should call someone, if this happened often but Aaron just shook his head. 

"No, no, I'm fine, I just-" Aaron started, his voice was hoarse somehow, he felt even more tired and he just wanted to rest his head on Alexander's shoulder and pretend that nothing bad had ever happened between them. 

"Okay." Alexander nodded worriedly, his brow creasing. Aaron wanted to smooth his fingers over his skin but he couldn't, he wouldn't. "Okay. What's your name? Are you sure you're alright?"

Aaron contemplated: he could just run, pick up his things and never return. He could run away from Alexander, leave the state, never look back and forget. But he tried to forget before and it hadn't worked so why would it now? So he decided to tell the truth.

"I'm Aaron Burr." 

For a moment, they were just looking at each other, a stunned silence until-

"Burr." And a fist connected with his face. Aaron's head was thrown back and he nearly fell to the floor, but thanks to one of the stable book shelves he was able to catch himself.

"Burr, you massive piece of shit, what the fuck?!" Alexander was yelling at him, walking towards him and Aaron didn't do anything. He knew he deserved Alexander's wrath, he knew he deserved to be punched into oblivion but Hamilton didn't do anything. He was just standing before him, his small body quivering with anger, his fist balled at his sides.

"Hey!" Came a female voice from behind one of the book shelves. "Aaron?" It was Theodosia. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you fucking punch my friend?" She was storming towards Alexander and other people were gathering around them. Before Theodosia could however punch Hamilton, Aaron stepped between them.

"Theo." He grabbed her fists in his hands and she looked at him with anger, worry and fear.

"Aaron, are you alright? What happened?" She hushed and lifted her hands, that were still in his, to the man's face and caressed the skin on his cheek, exactly where Alexander had hit. 

"It's alright. I'll explain to you later, I swear." Aaron pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before turning back to Alexander, whose fists were still balled at his sides but he looked less angry now, maybe even a bit guilty. "Not here. Let's go somewhere private." He spun around and walked towards the table where his things were still lying across the table. He quickly gathered everything into his bag and turned around to find Alexander standing a few feet behind him, his bag already on his shoulder. Aaron nodded once, quickly, and left with Hamilton behind him and a quick "I'll text you later!" to Theodosia. 

"Where are we going?" Alexander questioned from his right as Aaron quickly walked down the sidewalk, his breath coming out in short puffs in front of him. He had never been happier for his apartment to be only a cat's jump away from the library.

"My apartment." He quickly explained while he was already digging in his pocket for the key to let them both in. The silence between the two men was awkward to say at best but after a quick descend on the stairs and a fumble with the keys to the apartment door Aaron was in a space he knew and was comfortable in. He sighed quietly while shedding his jacket, scarf and bag. 

"I'd say make yourself at home but as I know you, you probably won't want that." Aaron said to Hamilton who was still standing in the door, looking lost and tiny in his giant coat but then he finally moved to drop his bag by the door and opened his jacket, dropping it right onto the floor. Aaron frowned but didn't say anything. Eventually, Alexander also closed the door and only then did he follow Aaron into the kitchen. With lack of something to do, Aaron busied himself making coffee. He could sure as hell need a cup now and if Alexander felt anything like him, he would not say no to one either.

"So." Alexander said and the conversation Aaron had been fearing ever since he could remember what happened was looming over him. "You shot me." And there Alexander was, talking about it like everyday business. And instead of it irritating him like it did before, Aaron was calmed by Hamilton's nonchalance.

And so he replied "I shot you." After that, silence reigned over the flat. When the coffee was done, Aaron poured himself a cup but hesitated before filling the second. 

"You want some too?" He asked without turning around and Alexander hummed in answer. 

"Black." And almost as an afterthought, he added "Please."

 _So we both drink our coffee the same._ After filling the second cup, too, Aaron moved to the table and sat down opposite of Alexander. At first, they both didn't look at one another, the table seeming much more interesting to the other but it was once again Alexander who broke the silence.

"Why?" It was a simple question but Aaron still found himself almost unable to answer. Finally, he looked up at Alexander and found the other staring at him and Aaron looked back. 

Alexander's dark hair was put into a bun on top of his head (When had that happened?) and it served as a nice contrast to his olive tinted skin. His eyes were big but they weren't of a light blue anymore, instead they were a dark brown and Aaron was sure that in worse lighting they would seem black. Alexander was still intently looking at him, probably doing the same Aaron was doing, and it reminded him of the earlier question.

"You- You chose me over Jefferson, of all people. We both hated his guts but you still chose him over me. I was- I was young and stupid, I didn't know, I didn't understand, Alexander. I was afraid and I didn't know what to do and ... I am so fucking sorry." Aaron gushed out, without thinking. Suddenly Alexander's gaze was too much, too intense so he looked back down at the table and with horror realized that tears were blurring the outlines of his vision. He blinked and willed them to go away but his sight just got blurrier with unshed tears so he opted to just close his eyes and focus. Across from him he could hear Alexander shifting.

"Why are you sorry, Burr?" That came unexpected so Aaron looked up, tears still wetting his eyes, to see Alexander slouched in his seat, nimble fingers playing with his cup.

"What?" Was all Aaron could reply to that because why wouldn't he be sorry? He _killed_ the man across from him.

"I think I'm the one that should be sorry. I behaved like a brat. I realize now that you becoming senator wasn't an evil plot to embarrass me and I guess I let my hurt guide me. I truly am sorry." They were both looking at each other now and Aaron simply didn't know what to do or what to say so he decided to just stay quiet and for once in Aaron's life, Alexander was quiet as well. So they sat in front of each other, in Aaron's kitchen, and let the silence stretch between them. Every now and then, someone would take a gulp of their coffee but otherwise, they sat still and didn't look away from each other. 

Eventually, the silence was broken by the click of the apartment door and voices in the corridor.

"Aaron?" James called out and whispered something to the person accompanying him, that person probably being Jefferson. Alexander finally looked away from Aaron and went back to studying the table. Aaron quickly stood up and walked towards the hallway to greet his friends.

"Hey." Aaron smiled at James and, he was right, Jefferson as they both rid themselves of their jackets. James smiled back until his gaze shifted from Aaron's face to something behind him. Aaron turned around and Alexander had apparently moved from the table and now stood behind Aaron, looking between James, Thomas and Aaron, but his gaze stuck to Aaron after a few seconds and they once again looked at each other. If it weren't for their interruption, they probably would have repeated their earlier stare-off.

"Aaron?" This time it was, surprisingly, Thomas who called out his name. He had moved in between James and Aaron and Alexander and was slowly walking towards him, like an animal he was afraid to scare. "Who is that?" 

Only then did it dawn on Aaron that it must be weird to see your friend alone in the flat with a stranger who has not yet said a word so he quickly shook his head as to clear his fogged mind and opened his mouth but before he could get a word out Alexander moved forward.

"I'm Alexander. Hamilton." He said and looked up at Jefferson and then past him to look at James. Once again, silence filled the apartment until James smiled again and move past Thomas to properly look at Alexander. He had raised his arms as to hug the man, but instead lightly grasped just under his elbows.

"Alexander!" Said man smiled back and let himself be looked at. Aaron was looking over at Jefferson, who had his arms crossed and was watching the scene with a frown but his eyes were still twinkling, though that probably came more from seeing his boyfriend's happy than seeing Hamilton. After all, those two couldn't stand each other and who said it was going to be better this time? Jefferson had apparently felt Aaron's eyes on him because he looked up and smiled at Aaron. And Aaron found himself smiling back. If they had put their past differences aside, who said that it wasn't going to be like that with Jefferson and Alexander?

"Now, Aaron, where did you find this one? Or was it the other way around? I want to hear the story." James excitedly said before letting go of Alexander and hushing him, along with Thomas and Aaron into the living room. Aaron sat down on one of the armchairs and so did Alexander, leaving room for James and Thomas on the couch where they sat down and Thomas almost immediately threw his arms around James' shoulder. He looked from Alexander to Aaron and back, prompting them to speak, and if speaking was involved no one could stop Hamilton so he cleared his throat and started telling the story. 

When he came to the part of him punching Aaron, everyone in the room had a very different reaction. Alexander was looking at his hands, while Aaron rubbed his cheek, while Thomas barked out a laugh and James threw a bewildered gaze at all of them.

"You punched him?" He asked, his gaze sticking to Aaron. "How's your cheek? Do you need anything?" Aaron shook his head and looked over to where Alexander was sitting, still looking down.

"I'm alright, his punch wasn't that hard anyway. It was more the surprise, really." That made Hamilton look up.

"What do you mean? My punches are hard enough." He huffed and crossed his arms. The childish gesture made Aaron crack up and snort, which relieved some of the tension in the room and when Alexander started laughing along with him, almost all of it was gone.

"Okay, I have to admit, I'm tiny, my punches aren't that good. Though I can kick, hard." Hamilton admitted with a smile that was reciprocated by everyone in the room. And for a moment it seemed so easy to Aaron. It seemed like the past could really be put behind and they could all forget, or at least pretend but the present came crashing down on him when Thomas reminded James of their classes that they still had to attend and they both left, but not without James saving Alexander's phone number and Alexander doing the same with the other man's.

And thus they were left alone. Aaron sat down on the couch while Alexander stood by awkwardly until he resigned himself to sitting down next to him. 

"Aaron, I really need you to understand that I mean what I said earlier." Alexander said, his voice quivering just slightly. 

"I don't see why you should be the one apologizing, Alexander." Aaron dismissed with a shake of his head but Hamilton was unable to stop himself.

"No, let me talk. I did a lot of fucked up shit, not just directed at you, but also Eliza and, hell, even Jefferson and Maria. Looking back, I realize now that what I thought was the right thing was wrong all along and I shouldn't have done half of it. I'm sorry for taking what you did for your own political career personal and I'm sorry for behaving like a child. I understand why you did what you did and I-"

"Hamilton, stop talking, this is just like last time." And just like that, they both realized what situation they were and fuck, Aaron had killed Alexander roughly two-hundred years ago. Both of them looked at the other in shock and again, Aaron felt tears well up in his eyes and through those, he could see a similar wetness in the other's eyes.

"Aaron, I-" But Alexander cut himself up and instead rested his forehead against the other man's shoulder while silent sobs shook his body. Aaron was emotionally, as well as physically exhausted so he let his hands grab onto Alex's shoulders and moved them so that they were sitting in an embrace. Albeit awkward, but it still offered a bit of emotional comfort. After a few minutes, both of their breaths turned a bit more even and Alexander lifted his head of the other's shoulder. They once again looked at each other, but now their eyes were softer than before. Aaron knew now that what had happened between them bothered Alexander as much as himself, but before he could say anything, the buzz of Alexander's phone interrupted them. After a second or so, he finally moved further away from Aaron (When had he come so close?) and looked at his phone, then cursed under his breath.

"It's John, I should have been home an hour ago, fuck." He said and stood up, practically sprinting to the door. Aaron followed and watched as he got dressed. 

"I can bring you home. Where do you live?" Aaron asked and moved to put on his jacket as well but Alexander shook his head.

"No, it's really not necessary."

"Let me bring you home, Hamilton. I've nothing to do anyway." Aaron said dismissively. Alexander apparently noticed that he has no choice and just nodded as he picked up his bag.

"It's just a few blocks away." He said, once they were out on the street and Aaron nodded as they started moving.  
"So, Laurens, huh?" Aaron remembered how those two used to dance around each other, obviously in love, but in the wrong time. When Laurens died, Alexander had been devastated and only years later would Aaron know what it feels like to lose a loved one. He looked over to see Alexander smile.  
"Yeah. We found each other very quickly and together we found the others. Lafayette, Herc, the Schuylers and now I've brought in the rest." Aaron was astounded that they had all already found each other. And maybe he was a bit jealous too, because now that Laurens was there he wouldn't be able to- The man shook his head. _He's not yours anymore. He never was._

"Man, you really have to meet them all." Alexander said in that moment and smiled up at Aaron. "We have Disney night every Friday, I'm sure it will be fine if I bring you along." Aaron just nodded. Maybe it would be fine. 

"That would be nice." He said and looked ahead. Much too soon, Alex stopped in front of a house and glanced up, before looking at Aaron. They stared at each other for a while before Alex smiled and rummaged in his pocket to fish out his phone.

"Let's exchange numbers, so we can keep in contact though we should see each other in class, huh?" Right, class. College. Aaron nodded and pulled out his phone. There were a few text messages from Theodosia, though nothing he could attend to later. 

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?" Alex asked as they had both pocketed their cell phones again. Aaron nodded and watched as the other ascended the stairs and slipped into the building with another last smile to Aaron. 

The man stuffed his hands into his pockets to shield them from the cold autumn air and walked the same way that they had taken back. His head was still spinning from everything that had happened today and now that he was alone, he could finally freak out about it. He actually found Alexander fucking Hamilton after almost 22 years, which was later than before. He knew that his life didn't have to be like it was last time and it was a different time, they had different dreams and ambitions and like James had said, Aaron wasn't like he was before. They all were different and maybe even better people. He sure as hell learned his lesson last time. 

Maybe he could even keep Alex an arm's length away from him, with less friendship between them, Aaron couldn't hurt him again. The man kept thinking about this day's happenings, even as he returned home and did the exercises he wanted to get done at the library earlier. It seemed like the situation happened yesterday, even though it was only a few hours ago that he met Alex again. With that, his thoughts wandered back to Theodosia and he quickly opened the messages she had sent him.

 **my queen:** Aaron, what was that? (sent at 4:21pm)

 **my queen: Aaron???** (sent at 4:27pm)

 **my queen:** Aaron Burr, you will answer me right now or i will literally call the police (sent at 4:29pm)

 **my queen:** okay i won't but please answer me as soon as you can, im worried :^/ (sent at 4:29pm)

 **ay-aron:** I'm sorry i didn't reply earlier, Theo. (sent at 6:52pm)

 **my queen:** so what happened??? (sent at 6:55pm)

 **ay-aron:** The guy who punched me was Alexander. (sent at 6:55pm)

 **my queen:** as in Alexander Hamilton?? (sent at 6:57pm)

 **ay-aron:** Yes, that one. (sent at 6:58pm)

 **my queen:** wow (sent at 6:58pm)

 **my queen:** tbh i would have punched you too (sent 6:58pm)

 **ay-aron:** Thanks, Theo. (sent at 6:59pm)

 **my queen:** <3 (sent at 7:00pm)

 **my queen:** but seriously, are you alright? do you want me to come over?? i can bring ice cream and we can talk shit (sent at 7:01pm)

 **ay-aron:** No but thank you. I'd rather be alone right now. (sent at 7:01pm)

 **my queen:** okay, but you know where you can find me. i love you  <3 (sent at 7:02pm)

 **ay-aron:** I love you too. I'm gonna try and get some work done. (sent at 7:03pm)

 **my queen:** alright. i'd say have fun but :^/ (sent at 7:04pm)

 **ay-aron:** You really like that smiley, don't you? (sent at 7:05pm)

 **my queen:** heck yeah B^) (sent at 7:05pm)

 **ay-aron:** I'm leaving you, goodbye. (sent at 7:06pm)

 **my queen:** love you too. try and get some work done, sweet prince (sent at 7:07pm)  
ay-aron: Alright. Talk to you tomorrow  <3 (sent at 7:08pm)

 **my queen:** <3 (sent at 7:08pm)

Aaron sat his phone down on the table next to his bed and plugged it in so it could charge while he did some work done. He sat at his desk and started typing his essay, obviously with the book he didn't get it in the library earlier but luckily, with the internet, he was able to find the needed information.

*

After a few hours of typing only interrupted by James coming home and bringing him dinner, Aaron closed his laptop after saving the document multiple times and got ready to go to bed. He checked his phone for the time but instead discovered that he had received a text message.

 **Alexander:** Hey. (sent at 10:49pm)

 **Alexander:** I dont really know why Im writing you right now but honestly, I just wanted to talk to you idk really?? (sent at 10:49pm)

 **Alexander:** Okay ignore this honestly. I will see you in class tomorrow. (10:50pm)

 **Alexander:** Sleep well. (10:50pm)

Aaron shook his head at Alex's antics, though he smiled to himself. This was so typically Alex and Aaron couldn't shake off the feeling of having known him forever, even after their only short time spent together. And in a way, they did already know each other and that scared Aaron as much as it made him feel comfortable and safe. But it didn't do well to concentrate on the past now and they could always properly talk about it when Aaron didn't have a rather horrible week and Alexander didn't throw a punch at him. So instead he settled into his bed and closed his eyes, willing the nightmare to give him a break. And surprisingly, it worked. Aaron did dream of Alexander but it was a mixture of memories of hidden affections and war and a library and soft hair and his eyes, always varying in color, but unmistakingly Alexander's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello hello!! thank u for reading this chapter!! i hope u enjoyed it. it was fun to write and now we finally meet alex. and trust me, this chapter was the only one i had really planned out but ive already written the third one and the last one is going to be written sometime this week. ive also decided to update every monday (ive no school today so this one is early, the others will come out later). so, to put an end to my ramblings thanks again to my muse and baby girl and i hope u have a nice day!! also yall can find me on tumblr onion-in-my-nose


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello hello!! i welcome u all back to this fic with a little thank u for all the kudos. i honestly didnt expect that many if any so yeah im pretty thrilled! then a quick disclaimer: i dont know jackshit about college in american. im a european 8th grader, please dont judge me lmao. also!! theres the briefest mention of masturbation at the very end so if that makes u uncomfortable in any way please skip the last paragraph (begins at "Once he was lying under the covers, ..."). i also feel like these chapters get longer everytime???  
> last thing!! thanks to the baby girl and muse for betaing and being a general badass friend <3 i love ur dog. and u.

The following day Aaron woke up to his cell phone blaring next to him. Groggily, he rubbed at his eyes and turned it off. 7am was definitely too early for anyone to wake up. The man thought about just lying in his bed forever and never wake up again but then the scent of coffee reached his nose so he wrapped the duvet around his body and practically dragged himself out of bed. Aaron Burr was not a morning person. He was a day and night person but mornings were one of the worst things in life. The only thing that could transform this sluggish lump into a halfway functioning human being was at least one cup of coffee. When Aaron arrived in the kitchen, beautiful, beautiful James was already handing a cup to him and Aaron accepted it with a grateful groan. (He hoped it came out grateful anyways.) After the man had practically downed the liquid in one go he instantly felt better and was convinced that James was sent from the heavens when the other placed an omelet in front of him.

  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty." James greeted him happily, sitting on the other side of the table with his own breakfast. Aaron attempted to shoot a glare at his flat mate but a small smile ended up on his face.

  
"G'mornin’." he slurred with a full mouth. James only shortly grimaced at his table manners but was used to it and took a mouthful of the food. They sat in comfortable silence like most days. They both didn't talk much and didn't feel like they needed to fill the silence with senseless small talk. After their breakfast Aaron went to his room to drop off his duvet and gather his clothes for the day. While James was occupying the bathroom the other went into the kitchen to collect the dishes and put them into the dishwasher, then walked into the bathroom after James was done.

  
Together, they started walking to the subway station. New York City was busy as it is and neither of them had a car so the subway was really the fastest to get to school. Plus, if you were early enough to get a seat, you could easily catch up on some lost sleep. In case you fell asleep, you could always phone your flat mate so he can pick you up. Not that it ever happened to Aaron. Today the subway was fuller than usual however.

  
"Mh, probably all the freshmen living in the area." James said after looking around for a seat. Aaron only nodded and concentrated on not falling asleep standing. James smiled softly and nudged his side. "How about we get some coffee before class? I know a tiny coffee shop near school, I think you'll love it there. And I'm supposed to meet Thomas there anyways." He proposed.

  
"That sounds nice." Aaron agreed. "Is that the one he took you on your first date?" James nodded, still smiling, but Aaron suspected it was because of another reason than politeness now. He wasn't sure if James and Thomas had these feelings for each other last time, but from what he'd gathered they were very close. It somehow felt natural for those two to date and sometimes Aaron was a bit jealous of how good of a couple they were. He had rarely seen them fight and even then, they would quickly reunite. More often than not, James would come back home with Thomas or send him a quick text that he wasn't coming home early or at all. 

  
"You didn't have the dream tonight, did you?" James interrupted Aaron's thoughts and he looked up at the other. James' eyes were soft and a small smile grazed his face. The man was almost always smiling, Aaron noted, but it never felt forced or obsessive, only warm and nice and it somehow made Aaron feel at home. It was a nice feeling and Aaron found himself smiling back.

  
"I didn't." He answered truthfully and thought back to the dream he actually had, a much more pleasant one. James next to him nodded and looked back out of the window. There wasn't much to see apart from the dark walls they were passing and occasional trains, but it was better than staring at each other or other people, Aaron supposed.

  
"Do you think it has anything to do with meeting Alexander?" James said, quieter this time and still not looking at Aaron. That, he had not thought about. He blamed it on the exhaustion he felt the day before but it was possible. Maybe his conscience was plagued by his guilt but now, after finding Alexander and knowing that he didn't think as badly of him as Aaron did, it was soothed. Whatever it was, Aaron hoped it would last for a while.

  
"I don't know, but it could be true." Aaron shrugged and finally James was looking at him.

  
"Well, whatever it is, I hope it stays. It's nice not waking up to a distressed flat mate." He joked and slightly nudged Aaron who smiled back. 

  
Eventually the train stopped and they exited, walking up the stairs and beginning the short walk to the college. Once again, silence reigned, it was only occasionally interrupted by a honking car or people on their phones bustling past them. After five or so minutes, they indeed arrived at a small coffee shop, nestled away in a corner. There weren't much people around and even less in the shop but Aaron's gaze found a particular head of black hair in a bun and briefly wondered. Just then, James lifted his hand to wave to his boyfriend standing in front of the door. They shared a quick kiss and Aaron looked away, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment. 

  
"Hello, Aaron." Thomas said and clapped a hand on the man's shoulder, Aaron smiled back.

  
"Hello." James took Thomas' hand and led both of them inside where the smell of sweet pastries and coffee overtook their noses.

  
"-and honestly, what did he think? That I wouldn't stand up for her, what the fuck?" A certain, loud voice came from the counter. And lo and behold, Alexander Hamilton stood there, gesticulating to a freckled man who was laughing.

  
"You're right, but you still didn't have to punch him, Alex." Now James and Thomas caught on as to who was standing at the counter and went to greet him. Aaron stayed behind, not exactly wanting to intrude on Alex and his friend talking, but who was he to voice his concern.

  
"Burr!" Alex's voice ripped him from his thoughts, along with a warm smile and a hand on his arm. "You have to meet John." Alexander dragged him forward to the counter where John, the freckled waiter, was standing with his arms rested on top of the counter.

  
"Ah, the infamous Aaron Burr. It's been a while, no?" Laurens stuck out his hand and Aaron took it, noticed the firm shake. 

  
"It indeed has been, Laurens." Alexander was practically bouncing on his feet next to Aaron and both he and Laurens were looking at him with small smiles.

  
"Seriously, John, Aaron has to meet the whole squad." He exclaimed and suddenly turned to John. "I forgot to tell you, but I invited him to Disney night, though I gotta talk to the others about that anyways so it doesn't really matter if I tell you now, but now you know. What do you think?" Laurens laughed and looked at Aaron.

  
"Sounds awesome, but y'all have to order and get your coffee now if you don't want to miss your classes." He reminded. Alex mouthed a quick "y'all" at Aaron but ordered his coffee, the others doing the same. Within a few minutes, all of them, sans John who only had afternoon and night classes today and thus worked in the café, walked the rest of the way to school where they split for their respective classes. 

  
As it turned out, Alexander and Aaron had almost all of their classes together on Thursdays and were now on their way to their first class, Advanced Legal Research.

  
"I can't believe we actually didn't meet before yesterday. I mean, I did the first semester from home but still, we could have met on campus all the time. Fate is weird, man." Alexander said as they neared their building. Aaron only nodded, deciding to let Alexander do the talking. He still wasn't really awake and didn't feel like talking a lot, instead looking forward to sitting in a chair and writing the material down. Though Alexander didn't resume talking and was quiet. Maybe he was waiting for Aaron to say something? Aaron looked up and saw that that was indeed the case, if Alexander's eyes on him were anything to go by. 

  
"Uh, yeah, you're right." He lamely said finally. Alex was still looking at him and his eyes crinkled as he laughed. Laughed at Aaron, laughed with him, who knew but Aaron found himself laughing back.

  
"Not really awake yet, huh? I feel you." Instead of answering, Aaron opened the door and let Alexander lead them to free chairs. They weren't particularly early, but the room was still mostly empty. Both of them unpacked their notebooks and pens and Aaron got ready for a long lecture.

  
*

  
Another day passed by, though now Aaron spent a lot of his time with Alexander. Sometimes James and Thomas would join them in the library or they would be alone, doing their homework. It was Friday morning, the day Aaron was glad enough to only have afternoon classes, when he received a text from Alexander.

  
**Alexander:** James told me you don't have morning classes today so i have to tell you now: the squad is alright with you coming for disney night. Today we're having it at mine and john's so you already know where to go. starts at 7pm, dont be late or you gotta buy drinks for next time : ) (sent at 8:38am)

  
**Aaron:** Nice, I'll make sure to be there on time. (sent at 8:39am)

  
**Alexander:** Your texting style is horrible oh my god (sent at 8:39am)

  
**Aaron:** You're horrible. (sent at 8:39am)

  
**Alexander:** You wound me Aaron (sent at 8:40am)

  
**Aaron:** Good. (sent at 8:40am)

  
**Alexander:** Wow rude (sent at 8:40am)

  
**Aaron:** You capitalize the first letter as well, though. (sent at 8:41am)

  
**Alexander:** Thats because i'm too lazy to turn it off (sent at 8:41am)

  
**Alexander:** And i dont use as many punctuation marks (sent at 8:41am)

  
**Aaron:** Fine. Shouldn't you be listening to your class right now, though? (sent at 8:42am)

  
**Alexander:** It's only adams, i got a recorder going so if i fall asleep i'll be able to listen to it later (sent at 8:42am)

  
**Aaron:** That's actually pretty clever. I got him on Monday nights. (sent at 8:43am)

  
**Alexander:** EW (sent at 8:44am)

  
**Alexander:** RIP YOU TBH (sent at 8:44am)

  
**Alexander:** I JUST MADE A FACE OF DISGUST AT MY PHONE AND ANGELICA STARTED LAUGHING AT ME (sent at 8:44am)

  
**Aaron:** Good. (sent at 8:45am)

  
**Alexander:** SHIT wait did i wake you up??? (sent at 8:49am)

  
**Aaron:** Yeah, but don't worry about it. (sent at 8:50am)

  
**Alexander:** I do though (sent at 8:50am)

  
**Alexander:** Sorry Aaron (sent at 8:50am)

  
**Alexander:** Get some more sleep or coffee, i dont care but dont let me bother you. Angelica is throwing paper balls at me and i gotta throw some back anyways (sent at 8:51am)

  
**Aaron:** Okay, Alex. See you this evening? (sent at 8:51am)

  
**Alexander:** Yep, see you later (sent at 8:53am)

  
**Alexander:** <3 (sent at 8:53am)

  
A heart. Aaron didn't expect that but there it was. Was it an accident? Was Alexander so used to texting his friends and adding hearts that he forgot? Was he like that with everyone? Surely, that must be it. Alex must be a flirt. With his looks he could get anyone and last time he wasn't much different. Yes, that was it. Alex was like this with everyone. But that didn't stop Aaron from replying with one as well.

  
**Aaron:** <3 (sent at 8:55am)

  
*

  
Aaron was glad that Friday was the last day of classes for him because he was exhausted by the time he came home, but instead of being able to sleep for ten years, he sat at his desk to do some of his work before he had to leave. Even though he was tired, the man was actually looking forward to meeting everyone. He had enjoyed the company of Eliza and her sister Angelica from times, though he had never met the youngest of them, Peggy. He had already met Laurens and heard from both him and Alex that their friends Mulligan and Lafayette were working in the same kindergarten. At last, Maria Reynolds had somehow made her way into their little round, now as, surprisingly, Eliza's girlfriend, and though Aaron was curious as to how those two got together, he wasn't one to pry or judge.

  
After doing a fair amount of work he gathered his phone and wallet and exited the building. He still had enough to arrive at Alex's flat and still be slightly early, hopefully not too early or it would probably seem weird. The brisk autumn air was whirling some dead leaves around and Aaron sighed happily. Autumn had always been his favorite season, right after disgustingly hot summer and before disgustingly cold and wet winter. 

  
In no time Aaron arrived at the building he had accompanied Alexander to two days prior. He jogged up the little stairs and stared at the doorbell panel. Alexander had mentioned living with Laurens, so Aaron searched for either Laurens or Hamilton but what he found gave him a small stab that he couldn't exactly determine: Laurens-Hamilton. It sounded like they were married and lived in a better part of a better city with children and maybe a dog. Aaron mentally shook his head and pressed the button. 

  
"Yo, Burr. Come up, my dude." A deep voice sounded from the speaker and the door buzzed open. That definitely wasn't Alex nor John, but Aaron knew other people were going to be there so it didn't surprise him too much. Luckily, the flat was on the first floor and Aaron didn't have to take that many steps. In the open door stood a broad man, already smiling and opening his arms.

  
"Burr!" The man had the same voice from the speaker earlier but Aaron didn't have much time to think about that fact before he was drawn into a tight embrace. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around the other's back, still not knowing who this man actually was, and when a big hand hit him on the back twice he drew back, hiding his grimace.  _ That hurt, wow. _

  
"Hello." Aaron said, somewhat awkwardly before the man started laughing loudly.

  
"Shit, you actually don't know who I am. I'm Hercules, but please, for the sake of my sanity, call me Herc or Mulligan." Instantly, Aaron's face lit up. He and Mulligan had been friends before and it was good that he was the man who hugged him. Had it been Lafayette, it was sure to be awkward. Talking about the French man.

  
"Herc? Don't hog the man outside the door!" A voice with a French accent came from inside the flat, followed by three sets of laughter, one of them sounding female and the other one was Alexander. Aaron wasn't surprised at all that he could already tell after spending almost his whole week with the man. Mulligan rolled his eyes and stepped back to let Aaron in. The flat was exactly what you'd expect from a student flat: mostly white walls, save for some rally posters, and only sparse furniture. A small group was already assembled in front of the rather big TV though. There was Alex and Laurens, along with a female with rather impressive curls and a sidecut and a man (Person? They were wearing a skirt after all.) who kind of reminded Aaron of Thomas, though their hair was put back in a ponytail.

  
"Burr!" Alex cheered and threw his arms into the air, holding a bottle of beer in one hand. "Just in time to choose what movie to watch." 

  
"Alexander, maybe we should introduce him first, unless he can read minds all of a sudden." Laurens joked and physically pulled Alex's arms down. To that Aaron could only agree and Alex seemed to do the same because he nodded and latched onto the person sitting next to him.

  
"This, my friend, is Asshat-" 

  
" _ Excusez-moi? Qui êtes-vous appeler _ asshat, monsieur Hamilton?" They replied, shoving Alex of them and mock pouting, while smoothing out their skirt. Alexander only laughed and sat back again, gesturing for them to continue.

  
"I'm Lafayette. Hello." They finally turned to Aaron. "And before you ask: yes, this is a skirt and I use they pronouns." Aaron nodded. So he had been right. Left over was the person sitting in a chair, who now turned around.

  
"And I am Peggy Schuyler, the only person here that did not have the pleasure to know you before. Also, I use xem pronouns." Xe waved and Aaron smiled back. Mulligan had meanwhile sat down on the floor by Lafayette's legs while Alex patted the free seat next to him on the couch. Aaron quickly threw his coat upon the pile already sitting by the coat hanger ( _ Why did no one use that? Wow. _ ) and sat down next to Alexander who was excitedly waving with a piece of paper.

 

“This is a list of the movies we want to watch, the crossed out ones are ones we already watched.” And truly, it was three pages of different Disney movies. Why were there so many Disney movies? “And you, my friend-” There it was again,  _ my friend _ , where they really friends or was Alexander behaving like this with his real friends? “-can choose which one to watch.” 

 

Before the man could say that he didn’t know most of these movies, there were heavy steps in the hallway and after some shouting and the noise of keys in the lock, three people burst in.

 

“We are not late, it’s fucking 6:59, we are  _ not _ buying anything, fuck you, Alex.” A woman, hidden between two others, yelled after having slammed the door shut. “But hello.” She added a bit quieter while leaving her jacket and boots by the unused coat hanger. Lafayette sprung up, nearly kicking Mulligan in the face and barrelled towards the three women and fiercely hugged the one that had spoken around her middle.

 

“Maria!” They exclaimed happily, while kissing her cheeks. “I haven’t seen you in such a long time.” The woman, Maria, laughed and pushed them back to their seat and sat down in their lap. 

 

“We saw each other roughly an hour ago, Laf.” They nodded and smiled even more brightly, which, at this point, seemed near impossible. Peggy, who had made place for the other two women on the already tiny chair, was smiling at Maria and Lafayette as well. Aaron was sure the the strangers were her sisters; after all, they were the only ones that had yet to arrive and there was a certain closeness about them. 

 

“Je sais, but I still missed you.” The Frenchman laughed and Maria did as well.

 

“Now that you have stopped being gay for each other, I’m guessing that the mystery man on the couch is Aaron Burr. Hello.” One of the Schuyler sisters said in a smooth voice and stretched out her hand for Aaron to take. He nodded in acknowledgement and a small smile played on her lips. “Let’s see, which one do you think I am?” She inquired after they shook hands. 

 

Aaron looked from her to her sisters and back. She sat straight up, had a certain air of authority about her. She looked like she was ready to either stand up for you or devastate you and Aaron was reminded of a rose; beautiful, yet its thorns could hurt. A small smile played on his lips as well now.

 

“Ah, how could I not recognize Angelica Schuyler?” Now Aaron studied the last remaining sister, Eliza. She looked much softer than her sister Angelica, but not as young as Peggy and it reflected her personality. Eliza was softer, yes, but just as, if not even more, able to defend herself and others as Angelica. The Schuylers were known to be vicious if they wanted to be and that kind of people intrigued Aaron to no end. Angelica gave a small smile back and tilted her hand slightly.

 

“I’m impressed. How did you know?” Ah, but Aaron wasn’t about to tell her how he had known so instead he winked at her. She laughed, once, and shook her head, murmuring something about men.

 

“So, if you’re all done flirting,” came Alex’s voice from Aaron left, “let’s choose a movie.” Aaron turned and took the list the other man was holding out. Alexander was looking away from him though, which made Aaron frown. Normally Alex was looking at him a lot and would now gush on about every single movie on this list, but instead he turned to Lafayette and started talking to him about school.  _ Don’t be stupid, he was never yours.  _

 

“You need help?” Peggy said from between her sisters, looking at Aaron. Xe had obviously felt his shift of mood but he caught himself and plastered a smile on his face.

 

“Sure. What would you say?”

 

*

 

After they had decided on the movie they would watch (it was  _ Mulan _ and everyone, maybe even including Aaron, belted into Make A Man Out Of You and Lafayette had nearly punched Mulligan when dancing on the floor), everyone had settled either one of the chairs, the couch or the floor. ( “There is no room on this tiny ass chair, kill me.” “Peggy, don’t be so overdramatic. Come onto the floor, there are blankets.” ) 

 

So now everyone was slowly leaving, Lafayette and Mulligan and the Schuylers to their apartments and Laurens to his room. It really did not surprise Aaron that Alex and him were still so close but once again, Aaron felt a sharp pang in his chest whenever he saw them touch or lean into each other during the evening. He tried to ignore it but sitting on a very tiny couch with them didn’t help his cause so often, his gaze would drift over to the two. Were they dating? They probably were, Aaron concluded when Alex whispered something into Laurens’ ear which led him to laugh quietly and hold him tighter around the waist. Aaron had forced himself to look away and willed himself to calm down.  _ He’s not yours. _

 

“Aaron?” A by now familiar voice called him out of his thoughts. He looked up at Angelica standing in the hall. “Do you need a ride back home?”

 

“No, thanks for the offer, though. I live right down the street.” Aaron smiled, only partly forced, and Angelica nodded, then waved goodbye and left the flat after her sisters and Maria. So now it was himself and Alexander, Laurens only a few feet down the hall. The man stood by the couch, waiting on something. Maybe he wanted Alex to talk or stand up, press him against the nearest wall and kiss the living- wait. Hold on. Aaron had no desire for Alex to do so, but yet here he was, thinking about exactly that. But no, Aaron was going to restrain himself because if Alex and Laurens were dating, he wasn’t going to be a homewrecker, even if it meant admiring from afar.

 

“So, did you enjoy the evening?” Alex had sat back down onto the couch, on the spot were Laurens had been sitting a few minutes ago. Aaron plastered a smile onto his face and nodded. And it was true. The evening was better than anticipated and he actually felt happier. Thinking about it, he felt better since he had met Alexander and somehow that thought brought a legitimate smile onto his face.

 

“Nice, maybe we can repeat it?” Alex let the sentence run off so that it sounded more like a question and looked down at his hands. Aaron nearly snorted at the adorable gesture but instead sat down next to the other. 

 

“I’d like that.” He agreed, resisting the urge to lay a hand on Alex's shoulder or maybe even lay two fingers under his chin and tip his head up to softly kiss him, run a hand under his t-shirt and-

 

"Yeah, me too." Alexander was looking at Aaron now with those big, dark eyes and Aaron involuntarily scooted closer until their thighs were touching.

 

"Alex, I-" He started but the other beat him to it.

 

"Look, Aaron, I still feel like I should apologize.” And there it was again. Aaron leaned back, the mood broken for him, but Alexander pulled after him, even laid a hand onto the other’s leg, way too high on his thigh to be considered platonic. It may have been unconscious though.

 

“Don’t say that I don’t need to. I did- Shit, Aaron, I did a lot of fucked up shit and sometimes I get sick just thinking about my behaviour and I just...I understand why you did it. Why you shot me and I-” To Aaron’s horror, tears were gathering in Alex's eyes. The man didn’t bother to wipe them away so they just silently rolled down his cheeks. Aaron subconsciously lifted his hands to wipe them away, leaving Alexander’s face in his hands. 

 

“Alexander.” Aaron firmly, yet softly, said, looking into  _ those eyes _ , so undeniably Alexander’s. “I forgive you, but only if you forgive me as well.” Alexander closed his eyes and gave a breathy sort of laugh. 

 

“Of course.” Aaron smiled as well and relaxed when Alex wrapped his arms around his middle. It lead to them lying entangled on a couch in a matter of a few moments. By now, Alexander’s tears had subsided and his breathing was going more regularly as well. Aaron smiled into the other’s hair, not being able to keep himself from rubbing small circles into his back. He decided that keeping his distance from Alex was to no use, it was better if they just stayed friends. 

 

“Hey, Alex.” Aaron whispered, he only got a groan in response. “Come on, don’t fall asleep on me. Let’s get you to bed.” Aaron tried to sit up, but it proved harder with an unmoving body on top of him. Eventually though, he succeeded in making Alexander sit up. The other groaned again and tried to lean into Aaron’s side but the man only chuckled.

 

“You can sleep in your bed, c’mon.” 

 

“But I don’ wanna.” Alex slurred, opening his eyes just a tiny bit. And Aaron was right, with only the little light reaching them, they were nearly black.

 

“You gotta though.” Aaron stood up, pulling his friend with him and together they stumbled into the tiny hallway. He knew that Laurens’ room was on the right and the bathroom at the end of it, so that only left the door to the left for Alex's room. Said man mumbled something into Aaron’s shoulder and sleepily stepped forwards to open the door, then entered. Aaron followed, just in case, not because he wanted to see Alex undress or something. But that was exactly what he got when Alexander pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants. He felt just a tiniest bit of shame while watching because it looked sexier than it ought to be really. Alex had a bit of a tummy and Aaron imagined how soft it would feel pressed to his naked skin. After Alex had pulled on a random shirt lying on the floor he turned around and damn, he was only wearing underwear and Aaron had a hard time keeping his eyes above the waistline.

 

“I really appreciated you coming today, by the way. It was fun.” Alex said, still slightly slurred but he was steady when he stepped forward. “Can I- Can I hug you?” He then asked softly and Aaron found himself nodding. And then Alexander was all around him again and somehow, it was different this time. Nobody was crying and Aaron felt weirdly at peace. They fit together almost like puzzle pieces; Alexander was tiny enough so that he could fit his head under Aaron’s but not too tiny to make it awkward. All in all, it was one of the best hugs Aaron had ever received and he found himself not wanting to let go but when Alex's body perceptibly slumped against his, he drew back and lead the other to his bed. When Alexander laid down, Aaron pulled the covers up and over his body. Alexander murmured something again but Aaron didn’t catch it and before he could over think it, Aaron leaned down and softly pressed his lips to the other’s forehead, then exited. He quietly closed the door and nearly yelped at Laurens standing behind him.

 

“Oh, sorry man, didn’t want to scare you like that.” He said with a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and something made Aaron think that Laurens had intended to scare him but he didn’t say anything and instead waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

 

“It’s alright, no offense taken. I’ll be leaving now anyways.” Aaron nodded once and went to retrieve his jacket, Laurens following.

 

“I first wanted to talk to you.” The freckled man said and crossed his arms when Aaron mentioned for him to continue. “Alex is my best friend.”  _ Best friend.  _ Not boyfriend. Thank god. “And I don’t like to see him hurt so you better not hurt him.” The  _ again _ was left unsaid but they both knew it was there. Aaron nearly laughed.

 

“What? Do you expect me to shoot him again?” He spit out bitterly. The evening had ended nearly perfect but here went John fucking Laurens, ruining it and reminding Aaron of the guilt he should be feeling, the guilt that Alexander helped ease off of him. Apparently Laurens sensed how deeply it hit Aaron because he let his arms fall to his side and his face changed from a hard frown to something akin to helplessness.

 

"Fuck, I'm sorry. No, of course not, I don't- I wasn't thinking. Alex just deserves so much and I love him dearly so I want him to be treated right. Laf, Herc, the Schuylers and me are the only family he’s got left but that’s not my story to tell.  Aaron nodded in understanding. Alex would tell him in time and he could live with it until then.

 

"I understand. And, it's fine, I know I've hurt him before but trust me, I have no intend to do it again and if I do, you have my consent to do whatever." Laurens laughed a bit at that and clapped a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

 

"Well, we'll leave your face pretty." Aaron laughed as well but still quickly went on his way out of the flat and to his. It was dark by now so he walked more quickly than before and he arrived in no time. Upon entering, he could hear the TV running and two sets of laughter coming from the living room.

 

"Thomas, shh, he's back." James said way too loudly to be the intended whisper and broke into another fits of giggles to which Thomas responded in kind.

 

"Don't let me bother you." Aaron called back with a fond smile and walked by the living room to see the couple wrapped up on the couch. "I'll be in my room if you need me and please, if you decide to fuck, be quiet." He added which made Thomas laugh just a bit more, while James swatted his arm.

 

Aaron sat by his desk when he arrived in his room, checked his phone to see a few texts from the group chat Peggy had put him in and one from Theodosia wishing him fun. He smiled down at them, then plugged in his mobile and got ready for bed.

  
Once he was lying under the covers, his thoughts returned to Alexander, how he felt on top of him, how he looked half-naked, how he looked in only a shirt and his underwear. Now Aaron wished he had dared to look down and had seen at least a bit. And as he thought about how exactly Alex would look, spread out underneath him, his hair open and his lips bitten and red, Aaron could feel his dick hardening. Great, now he had an inappropriate boner for someone he had met not even a week ago and it filled him with shame, not enough to turn down his erection however. Aaron listened, the television was still going and there was the slow murmur of James and Thomas. If he was quiet, he could get himself off now and worry about feelings tomorrow and honestly, it sounded like the most reasonable thing to do right now.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> french translation: (im not good at french so always feel free to tell me of mishaps!!)  
> Excusez-moi? Qui êtes-vous appeler asshat, monsieur Hamilton? - Excuse me, who are you calling asshat, mister Hamilton?  
> Je sais - I know


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello hello! happy memorial aka cry about john laurens day!! thanks for coming back to this. yes this is the end but theres more info to that at the end. this is a super long chapter (24 pages!!) and baby girl didnt beta is this time because i forgot to send them the doc so any mistakes are mine!!  
> also i did a good and the richard croucher story is mentioned in this chapter (i removed that from last chapter's notes) and here is the link again with a cheeky plug to my blog http://onion-in-my-nose.tumblr.com/post/142114676801/omegalovaniac-philtippett-lessthansix

The weekend passed without anything spectacular happening, Aaron mostly sat at his desk, doing his work and not dealing with his feelings, unlike how he had promised himself. Instead, he replied to Alex's texts as if he hadn’t jacked off to the other. But what Alexander doesn’t know, can’t get Aaron into trouble. 

 

Monday rolled around sooner than anyone liked but Aaron found himself looking forward to classes just because he would meet Alex again. So in the morning, he was up even before James after another nightmare free night and set to making breakfast which was normally his flat mate's job but he figured if he was awake he might as well make it. When James walked into a kitchen he wore an easy smile and his hair was still wet from the shower. 

 

“Good morning.” Aaron greeted while picking up a cup of coffee and giving it to James. He greeted back and sat down by their table.

 

“How are you feeling?” James asked after he took a sip of coffee. Aaron hoped that it was good because he wasn’t entirely sure how the other wanted his coffee but if the blissful sigh was anything to go by, it was pretty decent.

 

“I’m good. How about you?” Aaron answered to which James replied with a happy hum. He then grabbed two plates from a cabinet and arranged some of the freshly made pancakes on them. Meanwhile, James was looking at him with the same smile he normally wore when he knew something Aaron didn’t.

 

“There you go.” Aaron placed the plates onto the table and sat down with his own cup of coffee. They sat in silence like all the other mornings and listened to the cars speeding down the street outside but eventually James sat down his fork and looked at Aaron.

 

"Do you remember our conversation a week ago? On the train?" He asked and Aaron thought back to last week. They ride the train together almost daily and they also have conversations on every of those rides but he couldn't remember anything of significance. He was about to voice his lack of understanding, but then he remembered.

 

"About Alexander?" Aaron questioned and the man before him nodded. "What about it?" James rearranged his fork so that it was parallel with his plate and seemed...almost nervous? Aaron put down his fork as well, sensing that the conversation that was to come was going to be more serious for a Monday morning. James cleared his throat and finally looked up at Aaron again, his smile seeming somehow forced.

 

"I know you two have been...growing close and that's great, it really is." James started and Aaron nearly groaned. There was a but. "But I think that maybe you two should slow down a bit." Aaron furrowed his brow.

 

"Slow down? What do you mean?" As far as he was concerned, they were moving at a perfectly fine pace. Sure, it might seem rash to some that they immediately went back to being something like friends and spending a lot of time together but Aaron felt like they were just catching up on when their friendship haltered last time.

 

"Well, I just- honestly we, Thomas and I, just think that you two seem like...you want to...y'know. There's a lot of eye fucking." Aaron nearly choked on his coffee. He had not anticipated that. What the fuck did James even mean with "eye fucking"? The other had put his hands up in  gesture of surrender. "I'm just speaking my mind."

 

"What do you mean? Eye fucking? When do we ever do that?" Aaron stuttered, still a bit shocked. James put his hands down and screwed his face up.

 

"Well, Theodosia told me-" " _ Theodosia _ should mind her own business-" "She  _ told me _ that whenever you two study in the library, Alexander starts looking at you and then you start looking at him and you just- you stare at each other like you're ready to throw the other onto the table and just-" He made a crude gesture with his hands to which Aaron responded with a scoff and slight blush.

 

"Well, you can tell Theodosia that I am not going to throw Alexander onto the table and fuck him in a library." Aaron said while rubbing his face. "Because you know what? I don't want to fuck Alexander." James threw him a look that said 'really?' and even Aaron asked himself 'really?' because it was a lie but no one had to know that. Thank heavens, James didn't say anything, instead resumed with his breakfast.

 

What James said was true though. Just like on their first meeting, Aaron and Alexander kept staring at each other and Aaron had to admit that their gazes were pretty heated but Alexander never brought it up and so neither did Aaron. It probably was something they should talk about but as long as they could avoid it, they would. He knew that they shouldn't do that and definitely talk, so that the unresolved tension would cease but maybe it was going to do that by itself. Who knows? Aaron sure didn't.

 

He was still deep in thought when he reached for his breakfast again but a piece of pancake fell down before it could reach his mouth and fell back to the plate with a wet slap. James across from him snorted and Aaron couldn't stop a smile forming on his face and a few moments later they both resolved into laughter, the tension fleeing the room.

 

*

 

Once arrived at school, together with James and Thomas, Aaron immediately went to the usual spot where he met Alexander; near their building. He was holding two cups of coffee, both black, for Alex and himself. Maybe a minute or two passed until he saw Alexander walking towards him, in deep conversation with Laurens. Said man had an arm thrown around Alex and said something which caused Alexander to laugh. It still was one of the best sounds the other could make, among his animated talking when he got to a topic he was excited about and his slurred speech when he was tired, something Aaron had only heard once up until this point, but he was determined to hear it again. Looking at Alex  and Lauren’ closeness however, made a jolt of something way too close to envy go through Aaron's chest. But when Alex met his eyes, he smiled and waved as well as he could with the coffee in hand.

 

"Good morning, Aaron." Alex greeted and took the coffee from Aaron's outstretched hand.

 

"Good morning, Alex. If I had known you'd bring Laurens I would have gotten him something as well." Aaron said good-heartedly as Alexander started drinking. Laurens smiled.

 

"Ah, it's fine. I'm not much of a coffee person, honestly."

 

"And yet you work in a café."

 

"We don't just sell coffee, Burr." Laurens chuckled and Aaron tipped his head.

 

"Touché." Alexander was looking between them and seemed satisfied with their banter because he gave a small smile and laid a hand upon Aaron's arm.

 

"Well, we two should get going unless you want Washington to lock us out or something." Aaron nodded and Alexander and he said their goodbyes to Laurens who had to run across half of the campus to get to his classes now. Alex intertwined their arms and started walking, practically pulling a dazzled Aaron behind him. Aaron quickly shook himself out of his daze though and opened the door so that they could enter and sit in their usual seats.

 

Washington was already standing by his desk, sorting through some papers. Aaron had already been in his classes last semester and when he first read his name, he nearly laughed. The former general of the continental army, now a college professor, trying to teach students law and history. He obviously was one of the most popular history teachers, having lived through part of it himself but he never let his fame get to him which, in Aaron's eyes, made him a lot more sympathetic. The professor still had the same stoic air about him but he was generally well liked by his students and most of his colleagues. Of course there were the odd ones out but they were the minority and seemed to not bother Washington.

 

The bell rung and the last students trickled in, quickly settling in the last empty seats as Washington started to take attendance and then smoothly introduced their new task.

 

"Students, you chose this class because you wanted to prepare for research in practice and and review sources of legal authority. And to practice your research skills I have designed an exercise. You will all choose a partner and in those groups you will be assigned an imaginary case and you are supposed to defend the accused. You are meant to write down your arguments and send them to my e-mail address so that I can review and grade them."

 

As soon as Washington had stopped talking, the class erupted into happy chatter and everyone tried to find a suited partner. During Washington's explanation Alex and Aaron had already caught each other's eyes and shot each other a smile.

 

"Just like the old time, huh?" Alex joked and Aaron was remembered of their times in court and one rather  _ special  _ incident. 

 

"You remember Richard Croucher?" Aaron said and Alex's face first scrunched in confusion but then he started laughing. There it was again, that beautiful laughter.  _ Aaron _ had made him laugh like that, that knowledge gave him a weird sense of pride and he could only smile like a lovestruck idiot.

 

"Oh god, of course I fucking do. I'm gonna cry, what were we  _ thinking _ ?" The other said when he had calmed down, though he was still smiling. "God, we were idiots, jesus."

 

"That is very true." Aaron replied when the class settled down again and Washington stepped around his desk to lean against it.

 

"As far as I can see, everyone has a partner. Is there someone who does not?" After no one made themselves known, he continued. "Very well. I'm going to lie these papers onto my desk and you can pick them up after you've stated your partner. And before you ask, after you've been assigned the case you cannot request a change anymore."

 

Alexander stood up and joined the other students at the desk. Only shortly after, he returned with a single sheet in hand and placed it upon Aaron's desk.

 

"Let's read it together." He proposed and scooted his chair closer to Aaron's. Their thighs were pressing against each other and wow, Alexander was so warm, how had Aaron not noticed before? Before he could concentrate on that however, a hand was placed on his thigh,  _ too far up to be platonic _ , as Alex leaned further forward to study the paper. Something Aaron should be doing right now as well, he remembered himself and turned to the sheet.

 

_ In the night of May 11, 2015, at 1:43am, Rachel James was seen to have hit two male citizens while they were crossing the street. One of the men, Justin Smith, was killed instantly while the other, Paul Casey, was severely injured and passed out. Ms James is believed to have put the bodies into her car and driven to the nearest river where she first dumped Mr Smith's body. Mr Casey awoke shortly before he could also be disposed of and managed to flee. He reached the nearest house and asked for help. When the police arrived, Ms James had already left and with the help of bystanders she was found. Ms James pledges that she is innocent, so it's word against word.  _ **You are to defend Ms James.**

 

"Damn, that escalated quickly." Alex commented after they were both done reading. It was a semi-basic case, even though it was pretty far fetched but Aaron wasn't one to judge. "The person that wrote that must have no clue how quickly someone dies." Alexander was looking off to  _ somewhere _ , vaguely into the direction of the black board but then he looked over at Aaron with an excited twinkle in his eyes. "But let's get working." Aaron nodded.

 

They spent the rest of the lesson reading through different internet sources but ultimately deciding that they had to go to the library to find out further information.

 

"How about this time you don't punch me?" Aaron joked as they excited the lecture hall. Alex laughed but still turned to the other with a worried look.

 

"Hey, how's your face? I realized I never really asked." Aaron waved his concern off.

 

"Like I said, you didn't punch so hard and it was more of the surprise. I'm fine, it wasn't even swollen or anything." He assured and lead them to the campus middle where they would have to split up.

 

"Ah, I'm glad." Alex replied. The rest of the walk was silent and Aaron had grown accustomed to the often quiet Alexander. He could still talk without a break for six hours but had also learned to just talk less from time to time. Their silences were comfortable and never felt pressured. More often than not, Aaron found himself looking at Alexander during those times. He watched Alex's profile, the way a stray hair would fly around in the breeze, the way he would wet his lips and sometimes he even caught Aaron staring. Then he would stare into the other's eyes and eventually break into a smile, nudge Aaron's shoulder with his and then continue looking forward.

 

They arrived at their destination in no time and barely anyone was around, apart from a few stray student basically sprinting by, probably late for class.

 

"So, I'll see you at the library after school? We both get off at two, right?" Alex spoke up when they stopped near a tree and Aaron nodded. Then Alexander did something different: he blushed and looked down, then rushed out: "Do you want to go for coffee before we catch a train? I mean, we don't have to, I don't know how much coffee you drink every day but I drink more than I should probably. John always says that at some point I will just die from too much caffeine. Did you know that you can die from everything, if you just have the right amount? Even air. You can die from something you need to live, isn't that strange?" Aaron laughed, but nodded again.

 

"Sure, we'll get coffee. We should get it at the coffee shop John works at so we can drink it on the way in relative peace instead of buying it by the library." He said calmly, even though calm was the complete opposite of what he was feeling. Was this a date? Did Alex want to date him? What if they ended up dating, fuck.

 

"Nice." Alexander said, now looking up and smiling. "Nice." He repeated. "So it's a date."

_Date._ **Date**. Aaron was deeper in as he expected because the simple, one syllable word made his heart flutter and he found himself nodding and smiling vigorously. Alexander was smiling as well. The autumn breeze picked up, dead leaves spinning around them and whirling Alex's hair around. It was lying openly upon his shoulders but he quickly plugged a hair tie from his wrist and put it in a bun. _A shame, really_ , Aaron thought because his hair was pretty down.

 

"Jesus, this wind is cold as fuck. I'm gonna head to my building now before I freeze my ass off." Alexander said and indeed he was shivering in his sweater. Did he not have a coat or even a scarf? Aaron shook his head.

 

"Well, if you wore something warmer you wouldn't be so cold right now." Alex only stuck out his tongue, but Aaron got an idea. He took off his maroon scarf and wrapped it around Alexander's neck. "There, is that better?" Alexander was blushing again, he guessed, because he hid his head in the fabric and maybe it was Aaron's imagination only, but he took a deep breath of what probably smelled of Aaron.

 

"A bit." Alex murmured and looked up again, brushing a stray hair out of his face and completely missing another one. Aaron smiled and automatically lifted his hand, stopped himself mid-air and then deciding to tug it behind Alexander's ear.

 

"I'll see you later?" He asked, his voice not wavering whatsoever but yet again, a hurricane was going on on the inside. Alexander only nodded and quickly walked off, towards his building. Aaron's soft smile faltered.  _ Well done, you fucked up, you fucking washcloth. _ But before he could beat himself up further, Alex stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, opened his mouth, snapped it shut again and then simply waved with a small shout of "I'll see you later". Then he was off again, his tiny figure turning around a corner and then he was gone.

 

*

 

They met up after school as they had planned, walked to the coffee shop and then took an overstuffed subway to the library and sat down at a table by the windows. Alexander was still wearing Aaron's scarf and honestly, he looked too cute to be legal. His oversized sweater had been enough for Aaron already, but seeing the other in his clothes, even if it was just a scarf, was the final straw. He barely got any work done during the first half hour or so because he kept looking up at Alexander to see him concentrated on his work, his tongue poking out at one corner of his mouth like the adorable shit he was. Aaron eventually caught himself though and concentrated on his work as well. It wasn't difficult to find their arguments and proper research and they would surely handle this project well enough.

 

It was several hours later, the sun already set and the librarians had changed shifts, that Aaron decided to end it for that night. Alexander was sitting in front of his laptop, every few minutes rubbing his eyes and furiously scribbling something down on a notepad.

 

"Hey, Alex, how about we call it off here? I think we've done enough for today." He murmured. Libraries after dark were eerily quiet, even more than during the day, and he did not want to disturb the atmosphere.

 

"Mh, just look at this real quick. I've started writing down the possible beginning, but we can always edit it." Alexander passed over his notepad where maybe half a page was written. Aaron nodded and took it, Alex leaning into his side which was still as distracting as before and again, that hand on his thigh. He quickly read through it and it sounded amazing, as did most of Alexander's writings. It would be evident who wrote what part but at least like that, Washington would be able to tell that they actually did work together.

 

"This is great, Alex, I've got nothing to add to this part. We should-" Aaron noticed Alex's head dropping onto his shoulder and...was he falling asleep? "Alex?" He whispered and got a quiet groan in response. "Alright, Alex, let's get you home." Aaron decided and shook the other awake. He packed up both Alexander's and his stuff and gave Alex his bag. The other took it with a small smile.

 

"I didn't tell you but John has someone over and I actually planned to somehow spend the whole night here because I didn't want to hear them fuck." Alexander murmured as they stepped outside into the night. Aaron nodded.

 

"That sucks, but you can always stay at mine. It's no library but we got a couch." He offered, already starting to walk into the apartment's direction because it was way colder now that the sun was completely gone and he also didn't feel like being mugged. Alex followed.

 

"Are you sure that's fine? What about James?" He asked while trying to keep up with Aaron's large steps. He was still half asleep and tinier than Aaron so he had a hard time doing so but soon enough they arrived at the apartment building.

 

"He sent me a text earlier that he's staying at Thomas'." Aaron explained while searching around for the key but not yet opening the door, instead looking at Alex. The other nodded and smiled.

 

"Thanks." Aaron opened the door to let them in and after a few moments they were already in the warmer apartment. They both left their jackets on the coat hanger, because “That's what they are for and the floor isn't made for just dropping your shit on it.” “My flat, my rules, dude.”

 

"Do you need something to sleep in?" Aaron asked while already walking towards his bedroom. He heard the sound of socked feet behind him, a sign that Alexander was following him.

 

"Isn't that stretching it a bit? I can just sleep in my sweater, it's fine." He offered but Aaron shook his head.

 

"It gets pretty warm in this apartment, even during the night and with that sweater on you would literally die and I would rather not have that." Maybe that was a lie, maybe it wasn’t, who knew. Aaron opened a drawer and pulled out one of the shirts and a pair of sweatpants he usually wore to sleep. "The bathroom is the last room on the left. Go change." He pushed Alexander into the general direction. "I'll set up the couch."

 

Aaron followed Alex to the end of the hall to retrieve a blanket and cushions from the cabinet and throwing the items onto the couch. A few moments later, Alexander stepped out in his borrowed clothes and god fucking damnit, he looked even tinier in them. The t-shirt wasn't that big but still big enough so that its sleeves were rather long and the sweatpants pooled around his feet.

 

"I never realized you were that much taller than me." Alex commented while dropping his other clothes onto a chair. Aaron hummed and was going to respond but a yawn cut him off. "Okay, old man, you're tired. Go sleep." The other joked and sat down on the couch, rearranging the pillows.

 

"It's like 11, I'm allowed to be tired and I'm also not the one who fell asleep at the library." Aaron bit back without any real heat while walking towards his room. "Goodnight, Alexander."

 

"Goodnight, Aaron."

 

*

 

It was maybe an hour after they had gone to bed that Aaron's door opened. He wasn't asleep yet but had been on the verge of it. But now he sat up, alarmed.

 

"Aaron?" Someone whispered.  _ Alexander. _

 

"Holy shit, you almost gave me a goddamn heart attack." Aaron whispered back and threw himself back onto his pillows. Alexander laughed quietly and stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him.

 

"I'm sorry, I just- I can't sleep." He murmured while moving to the bed and sitting down on its edge. "I know that complaining isn't gonna help but the couch isn't the most comfortable thing." Aaron nodded in understanding, he fell asleep on it enough to know.

 

"I get you. Would you rather sleep in James' bed? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." He offered, pushing the thought of sharing a bed with Alexander far, far back. This wasn't the time to think about himself and the other was sure to be more comfortable anywhere but Aaron's bed. To his surprise though, Alexander shook his head.

 

"I'd rather sleep here? If that's alright."  _ Of course that's alright, you can stay in my bed for as long as you want and we don't even have to sleep, there are more fun things we can do,  _ Aaron wanted to say but instead he scooted over a bit and lifted the covers.

 

"Sure, come in." Alexander moved under the covers and so they lay in bed, side to side, both on their back, only the backs of their hands touching until Alexander moved onto his side.

 

"Aaron?" He whispered through the dark and Aaron turned as well. They were looking at each other, or at least at what they could see of each other. "Thanks." Aaron smiled, hoping the other could see it.

 

"No problem. Now sleep, I'm actually tired." Alexander murmured a last "old man" before practically draping himself over Aaron, his left arm on his waist and his legs entangling with his. After the initial shock, Aaron moved his legs so they were intertwined with Alex's and laying his arm across the other's waist as well. They were closer now, Alexander's head pressing into Aaron's collar bone and Aaron's head upon Alexander's. Soon, his breaths evened and Aaron was sure he was asleep. Like a few days before, he pressed his lips to Alex's forehead, letting it linger for longer this time. Deal with feelings tomorrow.

 

Before Aaron fell asleep, he swore he heard a quiet "goodnight".

 

*

 

In the morning, Aaron woke up still wrapped up in Alexander. During the night, they had only scooted closer to each other, which was awkward now because Aaron was sporting a rather decent morning wood. He delicately removed the other's arms from his body and tiptoed out of his bedroom. What a great start to the morning.

 

When Alexander woke up they shared a tiny breakfast and then used the bathroom after each other, Aaron going first. When he came out, Alex was standing in the living room, still in last night's attire, scrolling on his phone.

 

"You can go." Aaron notified him and Alex looked over. Aaron was sure it was his imagination again, but it seemed as if he was eyeing Aaron up and down. It made him painfully aware of how naked he was; he only wore a t-shirt and underwear. When Alex's eyes, and that definitely wasn't Aaron's imagination, were practically glued to his crotch, Aaron cleared his throat. Alexander looked up, eyes comically wide opened.

 

"Oh yeah, but, um...could I borrow a shirt of yours? I noticed that I got some kind of stain on mine and while that's not a big deal I'd rather not wear it again, y'know?" The man was looking at the floor, the slightest of blushes grazing his cheeks. Aaron nodded however and went back into his room to retrieve a sweater and a sneaky pair of underwear which he wrapped in the sweater. It couldn't hurt really. The sweater was a simple black one, looking great with the scarf Aaron had lent the other yesterday. It was still hanging on the coat hanger and maybe Aaron would insist on Alexander wearing it again...but for now, he gave Alex his sweater with a smile, then turned to his bedroom to get dressed himself. When he was done he picked up his phone to see a text from James.

 

**jemmy:** Hey, I wanted to ask if you'd want to meet Thomas and me at the coffee shop by campus : ) (sent at 7:48am)

 

**one singular ron:** Sure. Is it alright if I bring Alex? (sent at 7:51am)

 

**jemmy:** That's fine. See you then (sent at 7:52am)

 

**one singular ron:** See you then. (sent at 7:52am)

 

Aaron walked out of his room the exact time Alex stepped out of the bathroom and they shared a smile. The sweater was, like the t-shirt, just a bit too big so it covered most of Alex's hands and revealed just a bit more skin around the neck. A perfect reason why the other should wear Aaron's scarf again.

 

"James texted me asking if we wanted to join him and Thomas for coffee and I said we'd be here, if that's alright with you." Aaron told Alex while they were picking up their bags where they had left them last night.

 

"'Course that's fine with me." Alex responded with a small smile. He didn't reach for the scarf though, so Aaron picked it up himself.

 

"You should wear it again. It's still cold and I don't want you to become sick." He wrapped the scarf around Alex's neck like the day before and again, Alex hid his slight blush in the fabric before murmuring a muffled "okay".

 

They left the apartment and reached the station in time for the train. It was almost unbearingly full in the compartment so they were almost immediately pressed against each other. Alex apologetically smiled up at Aaron as he made place for a man jumping in just before the train closed its doors.

 

"Damn, these trains just get fuller by the minute, huh?" He murmured, his face smushed into Aaron's chest.

 

"You're- You're right." Aaron could barely press out because Alex's thigh was pressing directly onto his crotch and his breath tingled his neck. Please, for the love of god, do not get a boner now. That's when Alex shifted, wiggling his thigh ( _ What the fuck is he doing? _ ) but suddenly stopped his movements, instead his head snapped up. Uh oh.

 

"Are you-" Alex started but stopped as he saw Aaron's blush. "Oh.  _ Oh. _ " Aaron turned to Alex, expecting to see his friend disgusted, angry, anything but the smirk gracing his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

 

"Alex, I'm-" But Alex shushed him with another rub of his thigh, his sentence nearly ending in a moan but he caught himself, painfully aware of their surroundings. An overfilled train really wasn't the time to grind on your crush's thigh just because you couldn't control yourself.

 

"Alex." Aaron hissed and tried to redirect his crotch from Alexander's thigh.

 

"What?" The other replied and he could have been innocent if it wasn't for the smirk still on his face. "I'm not doing anything."

 

"Yes, you are and you know it, don't play innocent, you fuckboy." Aaron replied, looking to the side when Alex started laughing loudly. A few people were looking angrily over at them and one guy on the phone looked like he was going to snap Alex's neck but since he was pressing his face into Aaron's chest now he couldn't see all his potential murderers.

 

"You fuckboy." He pressed out in between laughs and eventually Aaron calmed down enough to join in, even though he was slightly quieter. "I can't believe you called me that." Alex commented, wiping underneath his eyes. The train stopped at their station and when they exited Aaron could almost hear the people's relieved sighs.

 

"I did because that's what you are." He replied as they ascended the stairs and walked towards the tiny coffee shop.

 

"I don't know what you mean." Alex said while mock pouting. He fixed his hair, open this time, and then let his hand dangle near Aaron's. If Aaron just shifted his hand a bit he could grasp Alex's and they would be holding hands. They would be holding hands, during the day where people could see them and they would maybe think that they were a couple. They would be holding hands like a couple and oh, how that thought made Aaron's very being sing. His boyfriend, Alexander Hamilton. It sounded amazing and they could be cuddling on the couch while watching a movie, make out in scenes they didn't care about and maybe it would lead to more fun activities preferably in a bed. Alex would wear his clothes every day and on the weekends they could stay in bed all day.

 

Aaron was so lost in his thoughts that he barely registered that Alex had indeed grabbed his hand and now pulled him out of the way of a bike, the person sitting on it throwing some insults at him.

 

"Fucking watch out, asshole!" Alex yelled back at them but then turned to Aaron with a worried face. "Are you alright?" He was still holding Aaron's hand. They were holding hands. He was looking down at where their hands were connected, dark brown skin meeting lighter tan skin. Their hands looked good together, Aaron decided, and it felt good as well. Alexander always was very warm and so were his hands even though it was so cold.

 

"Aaron?" Alex asked when he got no reply but then looked down at their hands as well. "Oh..." He tried to pull his away but Aaron kept a solid grip on it.

 

"No, I'm fine, sorry." He said and finally looked back up at Alex whose face was grazed with a small smile which he reciprocated. Now they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, holding hands and smiling at each other like idiots.

 

"Okay." Alex eventually broke the silence. "Okay, as much as I wish we could stand here forever, but if we still want to get some coffee we need to go now or we'll be late." Aaron nodded, still with the same stupid smile on his face and, their hands still intertwined, they went on their way to the café.

 

They arrived a few minutes later to James and Thomas already standing by the counter, chatting with Laurens and sipping their coffees. Aaron wondered if Alex would let go off his hand now and they would have to pretend it didn't happen in front of their friends, but he only opened the door for them and they stepped into the warm building still holding hands.

 

"Alex!" Laurens exclaimed and threw his hands up into the air. "The next time, please don't just text me "I'm not coming home"! You could have told me you were staying with Burr."

 

"Sorry, John, I was pretty exhausted yesterday, we stayed up late." Alex apologized while sitting on a barstool, still holding Aaron' hand. It was like he would never let go again and if Aaron was being honest, he didn't want to either. Laurens wiggled his eyebrows at them both before turning and getting their coffees ready.

 

"Alex, that sweater looks awfully familiar." James piped up then, looking Alex up and down. "And so does that scarf." He frowned and looked from Alex to Aaron, who could basically see the gears turning in his head but what could he be thinking?

 

"Oh, yeah. They're Aaron's, he let me borrow them." And then it hit Aaron: they came in holding hands, Alex made a comment about them not sleeping much and now he was wearing Aaron's clothes.

 

"Oh, James, looks like I owe you ten bucks, damnit." Thomas swore and already reached for his wallet. Aaron wanted to sink into the ground while Alex was sitting on the barstool with a confused expression.

 

"What do you mean?" He asked and took the coffees from John, giving Aaron his.  James was now looking from Aaron to their intertwined hands to Alex and broke into a wide grin.

 

"Well, it's nice to know that Aaron at least has taste." He said and took the bill from Thomas.

 

"No, no, we're not dating, no." Aaron explained and practically ripped his hand from Alex's. The other looked up at him with...was that hurt? No, it wasn't, Aaron was sure. "We're not dating." He stated again. Suddenly the easy air in the room was gone and everyone was staring at him with varying degrees of 'yikes' on their faces. Aaron deflated a bit and ran a hand over his face. Next to him, Alexander stopped fiddling with his coffee cup and forced out a laugh.

 

“Yeah, we’re not dating, why would you think that? Oh and look at the time, I ought to go, I wanted to talk to von Steuben before classes. I’ll see you later.” He quickly stood up and without a last glance behind him he was gone and practically sprinting down the street towards campus.

 

“Um…” Laurens eloquently sounded from behind the counter. “What was that about?” He looked at Aaron who could only groan and storm out of the café as well.  _ Well done, you fucking butter knife.  _

 

Now he had weirded out Alexander and his friends and it was fucking cold and he would have to face Alex in class later while he was wearing Aaron's fucking clothes and goddamnit, this morning was horrible. He could just go back home, lock his bedroom door and wait under the covers until everything was over but he was an adult now and he was going to apologize to Alexander and explain himself, even though it would be awkward.

 

Aaron eventually ended up on campus and contemplated searching for Alexander now but classes started soon and he would see the other in class later anyway so he walked to his building with a plan.

 

*

 

His plan did not go down well however. When he arrived in the lecture hell, Alex was already sitting in his seat, scribbling something on a notepad. He barely reacted to Aaron's greeting, instead only started writing more furiously. Aaron was slightly worried by his speed but it was probably normal for Alexander. What however wasn't normal was that he completely ignored Aaron when he started talking to him so he eventually stopped when Washington started talking. During the whole lecture Alex was writing with his tongue sticking out and Aaron found himself not being able to listen to the teacher at all. He was too busy worrying about how much he had fucked up and how angry Alexander was.

 

Aaron was tired and cold and kind of sad about how this had ended. Maybe it was hurt he had seen in the other's eyes earlier but why would Alex be hurt by his actions? Maybe, when Aaron had ripped his hand out of Alexander's, it had genuinely hurt? Maybe it wasn't emotional pain, but rather physical because Alex couldn't possibly feel the same as Aaron. Was he even interested in men? They had spent the night together in the same bed and he wore Aaron's clothes and he never made a single comment about, not even about the pair of underwear. Alexander must have been feeling comfortable with Aaron and now he had gone and undone all that. He sighed and compressed the urge to rest his head on the table and  _ just sleep _ .

 

It was only after Washington had dismissed them that Alexander stopped writing and finally looked up at Aaron. The usual twinkle in his eyes was somehow dimmed and his smile didn't look real at all.

 

"Aaron, I can't come to the library today but since we both have the notes I think we should start writing our parts and then we can email them to each other to review?" He suggested while shoving the notepad into his bag. Aaron nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but the other had already left his place. "Sorry, I really gotta run. See you tomorrow." And then he was gone. Aaron was left standing by his seat alone, stunned, and when he looked over at Washington, the man was watching him with raised eyebrows. If even their teacher noticed that something was up, Aaron had to handle now and try to fix things. He suppressed another sigh and went on his way back home.

 

Without anyone by his side, the train ride felt longer than usual and the flat was quieter than usual and he felt no desire to go to the library or even talk to Theodosia. Instead, he sat at his desk and did what he normally did in these situations; if he couldn't sleep, then he would work.

 

Alex was right, together they had accumulated enough notes to write about three essays but he set to writing his part. It wasn't too hard, considering he had done this basically for a living before and he had most of the arguments written out already.

 

Aaron was already writing for about an hour when his phone vibrated. After writing a few more sentences, he picked it up and saw he had a few missed texts along with one that arrived just a few minutes ago.

 

**jemmy:** Are you and Alexander alright? (sent at 8:28am)

 

**jemmy:** Sorry, I didn't want to make it awkward, Thomas and I just assumed which was kind of an asshole move (sent at 8:29am)

 

**jemmy:** Let's talk when I get home later (sent at 8:29am)

 

**tommy boi:** yo im sorry for behaving like an asshole earlier (sent at 8:35am)

 

**tommy boi:** james says u didnt reply to his texts and were kind of worried about u and ham?? were gonna talk later my dude (sent at 8:35am)

 

**my queen:** JAMES TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED (sent at 10:31am)

 

**my queen:** AARON BURR YOU FUCKING BURRHOLE (sent at 10:31am)

 

**my queen:** get it butthole burrhole (sent at 10:32am)

 

**my queen:** ANYWAY (sent at 10:32am)

 

**my queen:** WHAT THE FUCK (sent at 10:32am)

 

**my queen:** AARON YOU ANSWER THESE TEXTS RIGHT NOW OR I AM LITERALLY SUEING YOU (sent at 12:17pm)

 

**my queen:** A A R O N IF I WASN’T WORKING RN I WOULD BE FIGHTING YOU (sent at 1:57pm)

 

**my queen:** A  A  R  O  N (sent at 3:05pm)

 

**my queen:** A          A           R      O        N (sent at 4:49pm)

 

**ay-aron:** Jesus, Theo. (sent at 4:51pm)

 

**my queen:** Aaron Burr you're gonna listen up now my buddy pal friend chum (sent at 4:51pm)

 

**my queen:** Alexander Hamilton is the best thing that has happened to you since sliced bread and me so you're gonna get your shit together and Fix This. because otherwise Thomas, James and me are going to kick your nasty ass to the sun so your crusty self is burning and then we will wrap Alex in a blanket and tell him all of your secrets so that when you come back and trust me, i will scrape you off the sun myself, you will be back, he can talk so much shit about you that your mother will regret ever birthing you. do you understand (sent 4:44pm)

 

**ay-aron:** Wow. (sent at 4:45pm)

 

**my queen:** do you understand or do i need to smother you first?? (sent at 4:45pm)

 

**ay-aron:** I understand and I was trying to Fix It earlier but he won't fucking talk to me? (sent at 4:45pm)

 

**my queen:** understandable (sent at 4:46pm)

 

**my queen:** but like get him to talk to you (sent at 4:46pm)

 

**my queen:** text him and ask to meet up. at the library so i can meet him at last. everyone knows him but me :^( (sent at 4:47pm)

 

**my queen:** but seriOUSLy talk to him, he’s gotta at some point (sent at 4:47pm)

 

**my queen:** he’s gotta (sent at 4:47pm)

 

**ay-aron:** Okay. I'll text him now. (sent at 4:48pm)

 

**my queen:** good lick xx (sent at 4:48pm)

 

**my queen:** luck (sent at 4:48pm)

 

**my queen:** do not lick him just yet (sent at 4:49pm)

 

**ay-aron:** THEO (sent at 4:49pm)

 

**my queen:** hehe (sent at 4:49pm)

 

Aaron shook his head at his phone but exited the chat nonetheless and tapped on Alexander's name. He looked back at their last conversation, mostly consisting of Alex sending memes instead of answering Aaron's question but who was he to judge a good meme.

 

**Aaron:** Hey, I'm really sorry for this morning. How about we meet up tomorrow in the library? I want to introduce you to Theodosia and I really think we should talk. (sent at 4:50pm)

 

And then he waited. And waited a bit more before deciding to continue writing while waiting because maybe Alex was preoccupied right now. He could wait for a bit, it wasn't like he was too impatient for the other to reply. And so the minutes ticked by and after a bit of a hitch, he continued to work without interruptions, which sadly also meant no texts from Alexander.

After another hour of writing, the apartment door opened and two sets of footsteps entered. Aaron had completely forgotten about James and Thomas 'wanting to talk' but he could dash for the door now, lock it and grab his headphones on the way back to his laptop. On the other hand, he was pretty sure Thomas could break down his door and who wanted that so he saved the document and stood up, suppressing the urge to sigh again and mentally prepared himself for the worst conversation to have.

 

*

 

Aaron entered the living room to see the two already seated on the couch, looking way too much like concerned parents.

 

"Aaron." Thomas greeted and gestured to a chair. Aaron sat down, trying to keep his body language open but probably failing.

 

"We wanted to talk to you about what happened at the coffee shop this morning. I know that we probably sounded pretty douchey and like I said, we just assumed that you two were dating and that was very rude." James continued, clutching Thomas' hand. Aaron nearly laughed at the absurdity of this all. 

 

“There’s no need to apologize, I know what it must have looked like. And really, Alexander and me aren’t dating, we’re pretty far from it right now actually.” After they shot him quizzical looks, he decided to tell them what happened in class today and the text that Alex had still not answered. After, James looked at him with something way too close to pity and Thomas was sitting there, fucking smiling of all things.

 

“Well, would you like to date him?” He asked, causing Aaron to drop his face into his hands.

 

“Yes.” He murmured and realized with a start that it was true. Sure, he had been thinking of doing things with Alexander that would identify them as a couple but he never really said it aloud or even really thought about it.

 

“Then I’d say that you go get him because from the way he looks at you, you can tell that he’s as head over heels for you as you are for him. I can’t say that I understand but everyone has their tastes, I guess.” Thomas continued. Aaron blinked. Was Thomas giving him dating advice now? He looked up to see James lovingly looking at his boyfriend.

 

“I agree. Like Theodosia said, you two need to talk about this.” He agreed and Aaron nodded slowly.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all, if they just talked like proper adults like Aaron had planned before, everything would be better. Or so he hoped. “Thanks, guys. If you ever decide to have kids, they’re gonna be lucky to have you.” Aaron stood up, smiling at the couple one last time before re-entering his bedroom. He glanced at his desk and caught his phone blinking with a notification. 

 

**Alexander** : Sorry cant tomorrow, but how about thursday? I’m pretty sure i’m finished with my arguments by tomorrow though and then we can read through each others work and send it on thursday (5:59pm)

 

**Aaron** : Sounds fine. Maybe we can go for celebratory coffees? (sent at 6:03pm)

 

**Alexander** : Celebrating what (sent at 6:05pm)

 

**Aaron** : Being done with this project. (sent at 6:05pm)

 

**Alexander** : I’ll drink to that right now (sent at 6:06pm)

 

**Aaron** : Please don’t get drunk, it’s 6pm. (sent at 6:07pm)

 

**Alexander** : Perfect time to get fucked. But seriously i’ll drink some water if that makes you happy (sent at 6:07pm)

 

**Aaron** : Yeah, it does. (6:08pm)

 

**Alexander** : Fine. See you in class tomorrow? (sent at 6:09pm)

 

**Aaron** : See you tomorrow. (sent at 6:09pm)

 

*

 

It had been a week since Aaron and Alexander met, but it felt like so much longer with everything happening as it did. In class on Wednesday however, they acted as if nothing happened, even if there were some awkward pauses when it came to something they should talk about, like Alexander wearing Aaron’s scarf almost religiously now or him still having Aaron’s sweater but they quickly came over those subjects in that case. The day went by quickly, ending with Aaron writing the rest for their project and reading through Alexander’s. 

 

**Aaron:** Your writing is amazing as always. (sent at 10:46pm)

 

**Alexander:** Thanks my dude, but yours isnt too shabby either (sent at 10:46pm)

 

**Aaron:** Thanks. :^) (sent at 10:47pm)

 

**Aaron:** Goddamnit, I swear I picked that up from Theo. (sent at 10:47pm)

 

**Alexander:** She sounds like a delight i’m happy that i get to meet her soon (sent at 10:48pm)

 

**Aaron:** I feel like making you meet is a mistake. (sent at 10:48pm)

 

**Alexander:** c o m b i n e  t h e  m e m e s (sent at 10:49pm)

 

**Aaron:** God no. (sent at 10:49pm)

 

**Alexander:** God yes (sent at 10:49pm)

 

**Aaron:** ...ANYWAY (sent at 10:50pm)

 

**Aaron:** I’m pretty sure Washington is going to be able to tell who wrote what. (sent at 10:50pm)

 

**Alexander:** Thats true but i think it gives the text character??? (sent at 10:51pm)

 

**Aaron:** That’s true. (sent at 10:51pm)

 

**Alexander:** Nice that we can all agree. Should I send it to him? (sent at 10:51pm)

 

**Aaron:** I’m pretty sure us two don’t count as “all” but sure. (sent at 10:52pm)

 

**Alexander:** W O W you really are the grammar police (sent at 10:52pm)

 

**Aaron:** Just send it to him. (sent at 10:52pm)

 

**Alexander:** Already did B^P (sent at 10:52pm) 

 

**Aaron:** Alright. I’m gonna be off to bed then. (sent at 10:52pm) 

 

**Alexander:** Goodnight old man, sleep well (sent at 10:53pm) 

 

**Aaron:** Fuck you. (sent at 10:53pm)

 

**Alexander:** <3 (sent at 10:53pm)

 

**Aaron:** Goodnight. (sent at 10:53pm)

 

*

 

On Thursday, Alex and Aaron met up after class to take the train to the library together. It was still mildly awkward between them, Alexander refused to touch Aaron in any way which was the complete opposite from their last train ride together. Aaron thought back to that without much shame now but Alex seemed to regret letting their relationship go that far. It wasn’t only that though, Aaron was sure that his actions in the coffee shop had hurt the other somehow and he was set on settling it today.

 

They arrived at the library a mostly silent train ride later and entered. Theodosia was sitting in a chair behind the counter, reading a book with her legs up on the desk. When she heard the door click shut, she quickly took them off to walk towards the two men.

 

“Aaron!” She exclaimed while embracing him, then let go to look at Alexander who was standing by with a smile on his face. “And you must be the infamous Alexander Hamilton. I’ve heard lots about you and I’m happy to finally meet you.” 

 

“So am I. Aaron always talked of you with the utmost love and respect.” Alex replied with a side-look to Aaron. Theodosia looked up at him as well, like prompting him to say something.

 

“I...am also glad that you two finally met.” He exclaimed when Theo raised her eyebrows but the words caused her to shake her head slightly, then point it in Alex's direction. Aaron furrowed his brows and shook his head as well. She sighed quietly, probably resisting the urge to throw her hands up. Aaron could only shrug.

 

“Are you two trying to communicate without me noticing because that’s not working.” Alexander suddenly remarked and Aaron noticed that he was looking back and forth between the two others.

 

“Yes, but Aaron is a dumb piece of ass so it didn’t work.” Theodosia shook her head once more before moving back behind the counter. “So what are you two up to now? Do you still need to work on that lawyer shit thing?” 

 

“No, we actually got the ‘lawyer shit thing’ done yesterday.” Alexander explained, leaning onto the wooden counter and thus presenting his ass. Wow, those jeans were tight and how did Aaron never notice how nice Alex's ass was? Someone ought to really appreciate that.

 

“We were going to grab some coffees from the shop next door.” Aaron continued, finally looking up from the other’s butt directly into Theodosia’s eyes. She had apparently seen where his eyes had lingered before because she shot him a small smile.

 

“And then you two will talk, right?” She asked, looking back to Alex. He looked down, then at Aaron who nodded.

 

“Yes, then we’ll talk.”

 

“Nice.” Theodosia clapped her hands which earned her a few shushes from inside the library. “Then I will not distract you any further. Text me later, Aaron.” He nodded and waved at the girl one last time before exiting, Alexander following behind him.

 

“She’s nice.” He murmured while they stood in line. “Theodosia, I mean. How long have you known her?” Aaron smiled fondly.

 

“She’s pretty great. I met her in my childhood and we’ve never been apart for longer than a few days, practically joined at the hip.” Alex nodded and after they ordered and received their drinks, Aaron lead them to a secluded corner in the very back so they could talk in privacy. At first, neither of them would speak, just stare onto either table or their drink. It reminded Aaron too much of their first meeting, in his flat and also not talking which was the complete opposite of what he wanted to be doing right now. 

 

“So.” He started, causing Alexander to look up. Aaron expected the other to talk before him, but he firmly kept his mouth shut. “You- You’ve been acting awkward ever since Tuesday, Alex, and I’m worried. I know I did something wrong, but I don’t know what it was and I would like to fix it somehow.” And even thought it was difficult for Aaron to be honest like this, Alex stayed quiet. “Please, say something.” Aaron almost begged and Alexander averted his gaze, before looking in the other’s eyes again.

 

“I just...I didn’t know it bothered you so much that people thought we’re dating. I mean, we slept in the same bed and you let me borrow your clothes, not to mention a pair of underwear, don’t think just because I didn’t mention it until now that I didn’t think anything of it. I know some straight men have problems with things like that but I never saw you as a ‘no homo’-guy.”  _ What? _

 

“What?” Alexander furrowed his brows.

 

“What what? Is that all you have to say? Honestly, this is bullshit.” He stood up, nearly kicking over his chair, but Aaron was quick to grasp his wrist and pull him back down next to him.

 

“No, this is not some shitty fanfic where you storm off now because of a misunderstanding and we’re both sad and then we end up kissing in the rain.” Alex was looking at him, then stared at his wrist which was still in Aaron’s grip.

 

“What misunderstanding?” He eventually asked, looking back at Aaron who took a deep breath.

 

“I’m not straight, I’m actually gay as fuck and I really, really like you.” Alexander’s eyes widened just the tiniest bit before he broke out into a grin.

 

“Well, what a convenience because I am bi and I also really, really like you.” This simple sentence brought a massive grin to Aaron’s face as well. Alexander scooted closer on the bench they were sitting on, which seemed almost impossible, but they made it work.

 

“I know that this is cliché as fuck, but may I kiss you in this coffee shop?” Alex whispered, his intense stare never leaving Aaron.

 

“Please.” Was the only thing he could answer before Alex's lips were on his. They were slightly chapped but still soft, better than Aaron could have ever imagine. Even though it was unfamiliar at first, their lips not used to each other, they eventually settled for a slow, sweet pace which still left them both breathless as they parted. Only a few moments passed before they were connected again, Alexander’s hands on both sides of Aaron’s face and his hand on the other’s waist. At some point they nearly toppled over because Alexander was leaning onto Aaron with his full weight, which caused them both to laugh and break the kiss.

 

Slowly, Aaron’s other senses came back to him and noticed their surroundings, but when he looked around, none of the other patron of the café were looking at them. Then he returned his gaze to Alexander who was looking at him with a soft smile. They were still embracing on a rather small bench in a coffee shop and it was slightly uncomfortable but Aaron could sit everywhere with Alex looking at him like that.

 

“That happened.” Alexander eventually broke the easy silence that had ensued between them. 

 

“That did happen.” Aaron agreed. “Shall we go to my apartment?” Alex laughed quietly, awfully close to a fucking  _ giggle _ , before swatting his chest.

 

“Take me out for a date before you intend to woo me, mister Burr.” Aaron rolled his eyes but smiled fondly.

 

“Well, more making out on my couch could also wait…” He trailed off when Alex immediately straightened up.

 

“If you say it like that, it sounds less fuckboy-ish. Let’s go.” He stood up, pulling Aaron with him.

 

“Someone’s eager.” He chuckled but let himself be escorted outside into the autumn afternoon. Alexander was wearing his scarf and sweater again, Aaron noticed for the first time that day and smiled to himself. The man turned to him with an accompanying smile, before throwing his arms around Aaron’s neck and pressing another chaste kiss to his lips.

 

“Now that I kissed you once, I’m never going to stop. I’m gonna hang around you all the time and we’ll be one of those disgusting couples, my honeycomb.”  _ Couple.  _ Alex said they were going to be a couple. Aaron smiled down at the other.

 

“Honeycomb?” Alex nodded, a smile on his face as well. His eyes crinkled and it was one of the most adorable things Aaron had ever seen, so he pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead.

 

“You’re adorable, my sweet potato.” Alex snorted violently at that and pressed his chest into Aaron’s chest, like on the train a few days earlier. His arms were still wrapped around Aaron, so they stood like that on the sidewalk and even though it was cold and windy, Aaron couldn’t think of a better place to be. He was in too deep but it seemed like Alex was too, so he was more than alright with it.

 

“Fucking sweet potato, I cannot believe.” Alexander murmured after they parted, but he wasn’t gone for long because he almost immediately grabbed Aaron’s hand while they walked to his apartment. When they arrived they quickly disposed of their shoes, Aaron left his jacket on the coat hanger and Alex threw the scarf onto a little table, then pulled the other to the couch. 

 

“So you said something about making out?” He asked when he sat down and Aaron smirked to himself.

 

“Did I now?” He teased and sat down, laying his hand on Alex's thigh like the other had done to him so many times. Alexander nodded, nearly desperate and wrapped his arms around Aaron again, pulling him down so they were eventually lying on top of each other. It once again reminded Aaron of their first meeting, sitting on this couch and how they both realized what exactly was happening. Aaron remembered the guilt that was still part-way there but Alex had helped him forget, he had forgiven him and it made Aaron feel better, even if he couldn’t forget. Before he could think more about the past however, Alexander was pressing his lips to his and he forgot himself in the other. 

 

They spent most of the afternoon like this, entangled in each other and learning about the other through their lips. It wasn’t until the front door clicked open that Aaron remembered that he indeed have a flatmate who would walk into them at any moment and-

 

“Aaron, I’m- oh.” And there he was, Thomas standing behind him, with grocery bags in hand. “ _ Oh. _ ” He repeated, this time with a smile and nudging his boyfriend to look up.

 

“Um.” Alex said from underneath Aaron and poked his chest to get him to stand up. Aaron did and together they stood in front of James, who looked like Christmas had come early, and Thomas, who was eyeing Alexander with a frown.

 

“So I guess you two talked.” James eventually broke the silence and walked into the kitchen to drop off the groceries. “Good thing I bought things to make dinner tonight because we are definitely celebrating this.” And so he went on about the food he was going to cook, with Thomas’ ‘help’ which, Aaron concluded, would consist mostly of him complaining about cutting the vegetables and stealing kisses. Thomas however, was still looking at Alexander until James called him into the kitchen. 

 

“We’re talking later, Hamilton.” Was all he said before turning and walking into the kitchen. Alex visibly relaxed and dropped his head onto Aaron’s shoulder.

 

“He looked like if he’s ready to kill me.” He groaned and Aaron wrapped one arm around him.

 

“Nah, he would have to face James’ and my wrath if he did and trust me, he doesn’t want that.” Alex hummed. 

 

“You’re gonna have to revenge me if he kills me.” Aaron only shook his head and lead Alexander to his bedroom to wait while dinner was cooking. He planned to get some work done, but Alex had different plans as not even ten minutes later, they were sitting on the bed kissing.

 

*

 

Dinner went by smoothly without anyone murdering someone and while Aaron went to help James with the dishes, Thomas asked Alexander to follow him to the living room. Alex shot Aaron a wide eyed look but went anyway.

 

“I’m glad you two sorted this out.” James said softly when the other two left. Aaron nodded in sentiment.

 

“Me too. It’s been much more pleasant.” He and James shared a laugh, but James quickly sobered up and looked at Aaron with a strangely serious face.

 

“But you do know that if he hurts you I will personally hunt him down and murder him, right?” Aaron looked at the other with raised eyebrows, until James broke character and broke into a grin. “You’re right, Thomas and me will hunt him down.” Aaron laughed again at that and they continued their work in silence. When they finished, they joined Alexander and Thomas in the living room. They were sitting on the couch, watching some kind of show. When Alex saw Aaron, he made grabby hands and Aaron laughed, before taking his hands and leading them back into his room, followed by a few catcalls.

 

“So, what did Thomas say to you? You look pretty alive to me.” Aaron tickled Alex's side for measurement, which caused the other to squirm and scrunch up his face.

 

“He gave me pep talk, basically saying that I shouldn’t hurt you because you’re pretty great and I agreed and then he nodded and I nodded and then he watched TV and I think that’s the closest I will ever get to having a meaningful conversation with Jefferson.” Alexander answered when Aaron stopped and sat down on the bed. “And how about you?”

 

“Ah, a pep talk as well.” He let more details slide in favor of joining Alex on the bed. Alexander always sought some kind of contact because he grabbed Aaron’s hands, interlocking their fingers and letting them rest on the covers. They talked for a lot longer and night came quicker than they had anticipated. 

 

“Can I stay tonight? I’m too lazy to walk home now, but I can still go if you don’t want me to stay.” Alexander asked sometime around eleven. Aaron shook his head with a smile. 

 

“You can stay, just text Laurens and tell him where you are this time. I’m going to get ready for bed.” He stood up and pressed a quick kiss to Alex's forehead before grabbing a t-shirt and sweatpants and slipping into the bathroom. When he returned, the other was still sitting on his bed with his phone in hand, but quickly dropped it when he saw that Aaron had come back.

 

“Can I borrow some more of your clothes?” He asked, more confident asking as last time, and Aaron nodded again, before pulling the same clothes the other had worn the last time and threw them at the bed.

 

“Thanks, my honeycomb.” “Please stop.” “Never.”

 

After they were both dressed for sleep they crawled under the covers together, Alexander wrapping himself around Aaron in a matter of seconds, it was like having an Alex sized octopus in his bed, but less...slimy and wet. 

 

“Hey, Aaron.” Alexander whispered after they had settled and Aaron hummed in response.

 

“Do you want to go out, for real this time. Maybe this Saturday?” Aaron opened his eyes that he had closed before and looked at the other. It didn’t come as much as a surprise but it was cute seeing Alex's nervous smile.

 

“Of course, that’d be nice.” He smiled back and Alex pressed his face into his neck.

 

“I know this really nice restaurant, but it isn’t too expensive and maybe after that we could watch a movie? I don’t know what’s in the cinemas right now though so we could also take a walk through a park or something. Maybe we could stargaze as well? I’ve always wanted to and I’m sure John has a book about the constellations so we could actually makes sense of what we’re seeing.” He rambled into his neck and it made Aaron all tingly because his hot breath along with the slightly dry lips created an indescribable feeling and what Alexander was saying sounded amazing as well.

 

“I’ve always wanted to go stargazing as well, but isn’t it a bit cold for that now?” Aaron murmured, nearing sleep.

 

“Not if we bring a blanket and cuddle. Plus, I can borrow more of your clothes to keep me warm.” Alex shifted a bit so that he could grab a bit of Aaron’s shirt in his fist.

 

“I like seeing you in my clothes so I will allow that.” Aaron nearly missed Alex's little intake of breath before the other could catch himself.

 

“Now that I have your consent I will never wear anything else anymore, ever again. I will live out of your closet now.” He announced and Aaron chuckled.

 

“That sounds nice. You’re cute.” He was coming ever closer to sleep and Alex seemed to do so as well because ey relaxed into Aaron more.

 

“Fuck off.” He slurred but there was no heat behind it, only sleep and a bit of fondness.

 

“Goodnight, Alex.” Aaron shook his head with a small smile and shifted his arm a bit.

  
“Goodnight, sweet potato.” “Oh, fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah so this is the end...probably, sweet potato and honeycomb might come back in an epilogue and maybe even some one-shots in the verse if i get some ideas or if any of yall want to send me prompts??? my tumblr is onion-in-my-nose in case u couldnt tell tell B^P  
> aND i feel the need to explain one singular ron to u since its a funny story: my brother (i hope he never finds this) read part of the beginning and asked why theres an extra a in aarons name and i said that it just was like that and he said "so its a ron. one singular ron" and I Cried  
> now to cut my ramblings short (rip me) i wanted to once again thank my baby girl for making me write this, for being my muse, my inspiration and my baby girl <3\. i also want to thank their dog lulu for being a great dog. and thank all of u for reading my story as well (i feel like a thank u doesnt get my feelings across so just imagine me crying everytime someone comments or gives kudos). i hope yall have a great day.


End file.
